The Neglected Runaway's
by Ginevra 'Ginny Gin' Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Neville Longbottom and Jessica Black ran away after being abused by their parents and gran. Now their back so what will happen. Harry/Ginny Neville/Jessica
1. Chapter 1: Base

**Hey I love reading stories like this but, as there are not many of them I decided to write my own. It probably won't be good but please.**

Harry Potter sat on the end of his bed. He was in an underground base he had found after he ran away from home precisely five years ago. He had met up with some of his friends from home the day after he ran away and they set up base there. Harry and his friends were all neglected and abused in their own homes. Harry was ignored, abused and neglected in favour of his twin brother Matthew, The supposed Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore had pronounced the wrong twin as the-boy-who-Lived and Harry knew it was really himself and that Dumbledore would pay for his mistake.

Neville Longbottom was one of the boy's Harry was staying with. They had all been child-hood friends. Neville was neglected and verbally abused by his grandmother after he was placed there when his parents were driven into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. Like Harry Neville had runaway when he was eleven.

Ginny Weasley was one of the girls staying with Harry and Neville. When she was at home her brother's would use their control over accidental magic to bully her, her mother picked on her for not being the perfect little girl, Her father mostly ignored her but, you could tell he adored her even though he didn't show it. Ginny would only miss the twins and her father because, the twins never played really bad tricks on her. In fact they were friends. Ginny had ran away when she was ten.

Jessica Black had had two loving parents and a brilliant brother until her mother died, Her father started ignoring her and forgot to buy her clothes at times so she had to wear Her brother, Nate, clothes. Nate, after becoming animagus and going to Hogwarts, started to ignore her and hurt her if she annoyed him. She hated living with them and ran away at eleven like Neville and Harry.

The four children had great powers and were involved in a prophecy. Dumbledore knew of the prophecy but, didn't know who it contained.

_The Four with power.._

_The Power that nobody can match..._

_Will unite in their displeasure of life and of neglect..._

_Together the four know power that even the Dark Lord knows not of..._

_Doom will come to all willing to challenge those four of power ..._

_The four were born for a purpose..._

_That purpose was to protect the earth in whatever way possible to them..._

_Dark they may become, Light they may stay, these four may do anything in life that is not possible to others..._

_The eldest, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord's banisher..._

_They will approach and conquer..._

_ The Tiger Lord..._

_The Lady Tigress..._

_The Lion Lord..._

_The Lioness Lady..._

It basically meant that Neville, Jessica, Ginny and Harry were the most powerful magical beings alive. Dumbledore did think the Tiger Lord was Matthew though. The others knew that that was an incredibly stupid idea.

**The Four's Power's:**

**Harry Potter:**

**Soul Mate: Ginny Weasley.**

**Animagus: Tiger and Phoenix.**

**Elemental: Time.**

**Shared Power: Metamaphormagus (?Spelling?) ****and Wandless Magic.******

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley:<strong>

**Soul Mate: Harry Potter.**

**Animagus: Tigress and Phoenix.**

**Elemental: Death.**

**Shared Power: Metamaphormagus (?Spelling?) ****and Wandless Magic.******

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Longbottom:<strong>

**Soul Mate: Jessica Black.**

**Animagus: Lion and Hippogriff.**

**Elemental: Fire.**

**Shared Power: **Metamaphormagus (?Spelling?) and Wandless Magic.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jessica Black:<strong>**

****Soul Mate: Neville Longbottom.****

****Animagus: Lioness and Hippogriff.****

****Elemental: Water.****

****Shared Power: **Metamaphormagus (?Spelling?) and Wandless Magic.******

* * *

><p>The gang were pretty powerful. They were actually more powerful than Merlin himself. They had each mastered all of their powers.<p>

Harry stood up to find Ginny.

He and Ginny were together and had been since they were thirteen and they were now sixteen. It was the same with Neville and Jessica.

Neville was no longer the stuttering shy little nearly squib boy. He was confident and powerful.

Jessica was confident and powerful and a tiny bit of a show-off.

Ginny was the same as Jessica.

Harry was powerful and confident but, he didn't boast about it.

"Gin, Where's Nev and Jess" Harry asked as he sat down beside his girlfriend.

"They went for a walk. Probably got attacked by death-eaters though" she joked while looking at the time on her watch. Harry laughed. Soon after Neville and Jessica came in. "What took you so long" asked Ginny.

"Had a run in with the Order. Sirius James and Remus were there. Sirius definitely recognised Jess"

"You do realise we're going to have to face them soon or late. They already saw us a few times. They know we're alive" Sighed Harry. The other's agreed. "hey how about we crash an Order meeting. I think Dumbledore's on to us anyway. The old man'll figure out it's us the prohpecy concerns the way things are going. And the death-eaters are this close to finding the base" Harry put his fingers really close together and held them up.

"Let's do it then. What do you say we give our families a little surprise" smiled Jessica wickedly.

"Remind me why your not on the dark side Jess" laughed Ginny. The others laughed along too.

* * *

><p>The next morning an article came out in the Daily Prophet. <p>

**A Black Spotting.**

**Jessica Black was spotted Yesterday along with an unknown boy. Rita Skeeter was at the scene when the pair had a close encounter with Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin. Apparently Dumbledore is trying to figure out where they are staying because rumour has it Harry Potter, Brother of Matthew Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, along with Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom are living with Miss. Black. Ginny, Harry, Neville and Jessica went missing five years ago when they were eleven.**

**Their parents and granmother gave statements to the Daily Prophet on how devastated they were when the younging's went missing. James Potter personally said he would send out a search party and not stop looking for his boy until he was found. He also stated that Matthew would need more care and protection because whoever took Harry and his friends were probably trying to get information on Matthew.**

**"**Devastated my arse" shouted Neville. "My Gran probably jumped for joy when I left. I bet it was all for the publicity."

"Too Right. Well at least they'll be _Happy _to see us Tomorrow when we just drop in."


	2. Chapter 2: The Book and The Attack

**I'm actually going to update this story, Please review though! By the way if you are wondering what a quatret is I think it is a group of four people, as I have looked it up on internet, the word just wouldn't come to me. **

* * *

><p>Over the next few days the quartet devoted all their time and effort into avoiding the Death Eaters and planning their visit to the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix, which was not easy seeing as they had to find magic powerful enough to break through a fidelius curse. So far they had, had no luck in obtaining a spell and it seemed that there was no way possible to break through a Fidelius curse until one day Jessica came back clutching an old and dusty book entitled;<em> Lost and Powerful Spells of the fifteenth Century!<em>

"Whats that, Jess?" asked Harry curiously, whilst staring at the book now laying on the table. Jess turned to grin at Harry then she picked up the book.

"This" She said still grinning "Is what's going to tell us how to break through a fidelius charm" She gave him a proud smirk "Well hopefully" She added a little less happily. Harry Reached for the book.

"Get Nev and Gin and I'll look through it" And he grabbed the book out of her hand, successfully scraping his hand along her long sharp clawlike nails, painted in purple nailvarnish. Harry stared up at his somewhat strange best friend. Her long black hair, with purple streeks, swayed as she smirked and turned to go and find Neville and Ginny. She wore black denim shorts, black ankle high ruff boots with purple laces, A black tanktop and a Black coat lined with purple.

"You need to cut your nails Jessica!" Replied Harry to her evil smirk. She turned to look at him and smirked once again.

"You need to toughen up," she gave him an evil grin and continued "Potter!". Harry groaned! Jessica knew how much his surname bugged him and before he could reply she had ran away to find Neville and Ginny.

She soon returned, followed by a tall red haired girl, wearing blue denim shorts, a plain pair of white runners, A white sleeveless top and a short, short sleeved blue denim Jacket. Neville closely followed, wearing a plain red jumper and gray tracksuit bottoms and black runners.

"What is it Harry, Jessica said she'd found something, said that it might help us get into the Order's headquarters." said Neville slightly out of breath, It was obvious the death-eaters had caught them again because Ginny's red hair was messed, and she was panting. Neville had a slightly bloody nose and was sweating.

"yeah, Look what Jess found!" he held up the dusty old book for them to see. Ginny squinted at the cover of the book.

"Lost and Powerful Spells of the fifteenth century?" she asked, gazing at the marvellous old book that could, take her to see her twin brothers and her father, once again.

"Yeah, it could tell us how to break through the Fidelius charm!" replied Harry excitedly. Suddenly a thought came to mind, _Where did Jess get the book? _No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, it escaped his lips "hey Jess, where did you get this book?" he asked her curiously.

"Hogwarts" she replied lazily. "Now come on find the spell!" she demanded.

"HOGWARTS!" said the other three in unusion. "You broke into HOGWARTS! Jess I know you could've easily escaped and not get trapped, but we're ment to be laying low. You know not dragging attention to ourseles, by oh I don't know? Maybe, BREAKING INTO HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, WHERE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARDS ALIVE HAPPENS TO WORK AND LIVE!" screamed Ginny. Her mega temper was the only thing the other three hated about her, except it came in useful at times. But this time Harry and Neville happened to agree with Ginny.

"That was really dangerous, Jessica!" said Neville calmly, but silently angrily.

"Look I'm sorry, but I didn't get caught did I?" she asked the other three. To her that was the most important thing at the minute, and the question she asked was definately the most obviouse one.

"No, I suppose you didn't. But look we've got the book now so lets just find the right spell." the others nodded in agreement and they duplicated the book so that they could find the spell quicker.

The only reason the ministry of magic didn't send a letter to them, every time they did magic, was that the four of them had gone into a forest and performed spells on eachothers wands that would stop their magic being tracked, or even noticed.

They found pages on _Human Invisibility, Flying with the Hippogriffs, Painless Immortality-_

"My elemental is death, like we need this page" stated Ginny when she reached the page titled _Painless Immortality_.

_A cure for Werewolves, Unbreakable shielding charms, _and finally-

"A WAY TO PENETRATE FIDELIUS!" shouted Neville in triumph and he showed the three others the page.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry. "Read it to us! Go on!" Neville grinned and sat back down and began to read the page.

"_The Fidelius Charm, Possibly one of the greatest, most powerful and evil charms made. The Fidelius Charm has the power to shield and protect the good, and hide the bad. There is only one way to penetrate a Fidelius Charm, The Jordia Spell. _

_The Jordia Spell is a complex procedure, recquiring the same intense concentration between to people, and the exact same with words, correct pronounciation and every letter and word to be said." _Neville stopped reading there.

"How the bloody hell are we meant to do that. Correct pronounciation, exact same timing, complete intense concentration! Count me OUT of that spell, I may be very powerful, but I'm terrible with words, and concentration, you know that!" excalaimed Jess.

"We know Jess!" said Harry.

"I'm not doing it either. I usually great with concentration but timing isn't my strongest point" said Ginny matter-of-factly. Harry turned to look at Neville.

"I'll do it, but I need you" he said, with a hint of pleading in his voice. Neville looked at him for a moment, contemplating wether or not he could do it. Then he nodded and said;

"Alright, but it's going to take alot of practise to get it right." Harry nodded, he already knew this.

The four of them stayed up for many more hours reading the book. They all agreed they should each keep a copy of the book because it did have some rather brilliant spell, that would come in handy for the war that was rapidly approaching, against Lord Voldemort!

* * *

><p>Next day, Jessica woke the trio by screaming loudly. The other groaned.<p>

"What the hell Jes- OH NO!" exclaimed Ginny. DEATHEATERS! They had found their hiding place.

Ginny quickly ran into the boys' room. She began to shake Harry, and then Neville. "WAKE UP! THE DEATHEATERS HAVE FOUND THE HIDING PLACE!"

Ginny knew they were all perfectly safe,but if the Deatheaters found out their identities so would the rest of the wizarding world! The boys woke up and Ginny set tosending every single one of their pocessions out into a forest they had decided to go if they were ever found.

"STUPEFY!"

"EXPELLIARMUS" Jessica suddenly felt coldness sweep over her. Dementers! Suddenly she remembered things she'd hoped to forget over the years...Nate was giving her a chineese burn, Sirius wasslamming the doorin her face. She was going through her brothers wardrobe forclean clothes...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" suddenly a silvery wisp, evolving into beautiful silver horse charged at the dementers! Jessica looked around to find Ginny fighting off the dementers.

Then Jessica got her mind back, she knew she had tofight the dementers of and she knew she was strongers than the dementers by 900%. She just let that 100% take over her for a while.

The boys werefighting of Lucius Malfoy and a man they didnt know the name of.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"CRUCIO"

"STUPEFY!" the spells wereflying in every direction. All the pocessions they owned were dissolving into thin air. Dementers were turning theremaining things into ice.

"GUYS! COME ON LETS GO!" it was Ginny. She seemed to have sent all the items away and was currentlyin a fight with Bellatrix Lestrange. None of the four children were struggling but they had to gobefore the deatheaters realised who they were. Each of them flamefled away.

Flamefleding was a lot like apparation except the person dissapeared in a ball of flames.

The arrived in The Antro Forest somewhere in Ireland. They quickly set to putting up wards in a large circle. The wards they put up were inpenetrable.

Neville went to set up a magic tent that was small on the outside and massive in the inside. Once they were inside they saw all of their things arranged neatly arround the tent.

"Nice one Gin!" exclaimed Jessica as she stepped inside the tent. Ginny muttered a smallthanks and the slid into a comfy armchair by the fire. The others did the same and soon started up a conversation about the deatheater attack.

"How'd you reckon they found us?" asked Harry whilst sipping a cup of pumpkin juice.

"I don't know, but I told you we should have put up a fidelius charm!" exclaimed Jessica.

"We didn't think we needed one, and besides we've been in that base 5 years. None of us thought it would ever be attacked" said Neville.

"Sorry then" and with that Jessica got up and went to the tent room she and Ginny shared.

That night was a quite one.

* * *

><p>Next Morning Harry was to be found reading: <em>Lost and Powerful Spells of the fifteenth Century! <em>

Neville came outside and asked him what he was reading.

"_Lost and Powerful Spells of the fifteenth Century! _Theres a spellin heretelling you how to become an animagus." he said excitedly.

"Harry, we're already animagus remember?" said Neville.

"Yeah but still,this spellwould have been handy four years ago. Wouldn't it?"he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I've been reading on the Fidelius break through charm. I think we should start practising. I mean, it's like, intense concentration,exact timing and everything. What doyou think? Should we get one fo the girls toput a fidelius charm on the tent. Then we could try and break through it" said Nevilleexcitedly. This was a goodplan and Harry knew it too.

"Yeah sure, get Gin though. Jessica's a little down. Dementers got to her yesterday.

"Right" Neville went to get Ginny. Harry opened the bookto the page about breaking the Fidelius charm and began to read. Soon enough Neville was back with Ginny. The Boys were told to go behind a tree while she done the charm on the tent. It worked the first time she done it and then she sat back to watch the boys attempt to break through. She knew she had to be silent for them to concentrade so she put a silencing charm on herself.

Neville and Harry spent half an hour reading and re-reading the page over and over again before they began to practise it physically.

"Ok, remember intense concentration. Exact timing..."

They began to chant the spell. Half way trhough Harry and Neville lost their timing rythm. The same thing happened the next time, and the next, and the next.

"Maybe we should leave it until tomorrow? We're not getting anywhere like this" said Harry. Nevillenodded his agreement and they went inside the tent.

They forgot all about Ginny who couldn't use her wand to do the spell to unsilence herself. She had to use wordless magic. Which was very tiring and she fellasleep the minute the spell was lifted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how was it? I'd like reviews please! LOTS OF THEM! Well thanks! Please put this on your favourites and alert list. By the way my space bar isn't working properly so please don't point that out in your review. I've tried to sort it out but I can't. BYE REVIEW PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP, AND ICING, AND SPRINKLES. OH MY GOD IM GOING TO THE FRIDGE! TIME TO BAKE A CAKE EVEN THOUGH ITS 12: 30 AT NIGHT!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Achievment

**Chapters aren't going to be up quickly from now on, But when they are up you can expect at least 1,000 words. I have the main idea for this chapter but it's going to take a lot of hard work filling in the gaps between it. Ok deep breath. Here goes...**

* * *

><p>The next few days were mayhem. Ginny was constantly renewing the Fidelius Charm around the tent so the boys could practise again and again. She couldn't exactly keep them out of the tent, by keeping it under the fidelius charm, could she?<p>

Jessica spent her days reading _Lost and Powerful spell of the fifteenth Century! _She was finding very useful spells.

Harry and Neville were either trying to break through the Fidelius Charm or reading the instructions over and over.

One night they decided to take a break, they were to be seen gathered round the fire in the tent.

"Why are we going back to our families? Why are we going to the Order? What are we going to say when we get there? Hi family, We ran away five years ago because we hated your guts and we still do and we would happy if you were dead. And stupid Matthew Potter isn't the boy-who-lived. Well it was nice talking to you, BYE!" asked Jessica that night.

"I really,.. I don't know" answered Ginny, rather lamely. Harry looked up from his book. He had taken it out a little while before Jessica had started talking.

"I think, I think we're going to ask them _why_. Why did they ignore us. Why did they neglect us, abuse us? Favour our siblings?" said Harry quietly. But the others heard. Neville nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right. I want answers!" Ginny nodded her agreement. Jessica murmured a quiet yes too.

"I'm going to bed" Ginny rose up, wandlessly moved the coffè table out-of-the-way, and made her way to her bedroom. Harry muttered a good night before deciding to go to bed himself.

Neville and Jessica followed soon after.

They four of them were up early the next morning. Ready to get to work. Jessica had started complaining she wanted something more exciting to do. She wasn't the kind of girl who sat around reading, so Ginny offered to swap places with her.

Jessica became the Fidelius secret Keeper, and Ginny silently read while looking up to watch the boys every so often.

The Boys swished their wands the correct way until their arms ached, they concentrated hard until their head ached and they chanted until their jaws ached.

One day they were practising, and had nearly finished the enchantment but Neville lost concentration and timing with Harry. The same thing happened the next time they attempted the spell, and the next, and the next.

"Whats wrong Neville, we nearly get it and you just lose all concentration. Whats wrong?" Harry asked, slightly irritated that answers were so close to him, and yet so far because of one blunder.

"I don't know Harry!" Yelled Neville as his reply. "I just don't know".

"Take a Break, read through the enchantment again" suggested Harry, somewhat forcing. Neville nodded and sat down with his back resting on a tree.

They did not attempt the spell again that day, but spent it reading chapter 19, _A way to penetrate Fidelius. _The next few days went by in almost the same way.

"Neville, you any good at fishing, it's just we're out of food" asked Ginny. Neville looked look up from his book. He grinned.

"Sure Ginny, Now that's something I can do!" Neville jumped up enthusiastically and headed towards the cold lake not too far from the tent. Ginny then approached Harry.

"Stop pressuring Neville. He's nervous about seeing his gran and you're not helping! It's not his fault he loses concentrating. You know how powerful he is. He could do that spell in his sleep and so could you. Both of you are just fazed by seeing your stupid relatives. Lay of Neville, you're not exactly perfect yourself, Harry" she said, looking him straight in the eye with a look that told Harry she meant every word.

"Look, Gin-"

"I don't want to know Harry! Just lay of him, alright?" and with that she walked away without hearing Harry's reply.

"Man she's got a temper" said Harry, scratching his head and look at his girlfriend as she walked away.

Meanwhile at the lake Neville was circling the pond and pulling out fish wandlessly every time he saw something twitch or move in the water. He smirked. _This is easy. _Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes. And then voices. Neville knew what to do. He abandoned the fish and flamefled back to outside the wards. Suddenly he forgot about the fidelius charm. He needed someone, not just somone, he needed Harry. And suddenly he sent for Harry telepathically.

Harry appeared in a ball of flames and raised his eyebrows to Neville.

"People, we need to get back inside the fidelius. Unfortunately Jessica's secret Keeper and she keeps her mind closed most of the time. What do you say to more practise?"

"Sure" replied Harry. They began to attempt to break the Fidelius ward. They failed the first time. After a long hard attempt they succeeded the second time. The boys looked at each other and high-fived.

"FINALLY! wait hurry and get in, it could have been deatheaters, or worse, Reporters!" said Neville quickly. They hurried in and redone the fidelius charm. Once they were inside they told the girls everything. Suddenly they heard muffled voices outside the tent to the moved to the opening of the tent.

"...They can't be here, it's in the middle of nowhere" the voice came out calm and mature. The sound of leave and twigs being trampled upon came next.

"My sources tell me this was the backup hiding spot." This time it sounded as if an old man was speaking, a wizened old man who spoke calmly like the first person.

"Then where the hell are they Albus!" At this the four teens gasped, But Jessica gasped the loudest.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed. The others looked at her, half expecting her to go flying out and attack her dad. But she didn't. She just stood there. Angry but sad at the same time. Then suddenly anger took over and she went flying at the door of the tent. Luckily Harry held her back while she screamed.

"Ginny did you put silencing charms around the tent?" he asked her while shoving his hand over Jessica's mouth.

"Yeah don't worry, but shut her up so we can listen!" after a few minutes Harry, with the assistants of Neville AND Ginny, managed to silence Jessica, but once they started to listen again, nothing! Sirius, Albus and the other man had gone.

"Ok so we didn't get to hear much, but the good news is, Neville and I finally broke through the fidelius charm so we'll get the answers we want soon enough" Harry grinned and soon the other joined in. "By the way Nev, did you ever get around to getting that fish?" Neville shook his head and got up out of the tent to go catch a fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I am sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy! Hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon too!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: As time passes

**I bet you guys thought I wouldn't be updating again! Well, so did I. There has been a lot of problems. My keyboard kept breaking, my computer got a virus, but mainly, I just couldn't be bothered. Also, I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may make, like I said, my keyboard kept breaking and it still hasn't been fixed properly.**

* * *

><p>The charms and spells the had been practising were coming along great. They were almost ready to face their 'family', if you could call them that. Jessica spent a lot of time muttering under her breath about 'what she would have done to Sirius'.<p>

"Yeah, yeah! We know Jess, sure you would have Jess" The other three were constantly forced to put up with it and nod in agreement. One night they were having a conversation when Ginny came to a realisation.

"Guys what if Dumbledore tries to force us to stay and protect 'The Chosen One'" inquired Ginny. 'The Chosen One' was now a fond statement among the children. They had managed to get hold of a newspaper and saw an article referring to Harry's brother as the 'Chosen One'. Neville looked at the other three pondering it.

"Well, that's simple. Dumbledore may be powerful, but he's not as powerful as us." he answered quit simply. Jess hesitated.

"Yeah, but he's got the entire Order on his side!" she protested. Then added bitterly under her breath "Plus my good or nothing father".

"We're still more powerful, you guy's know that" answered Neville. Of course they knew this, after all they were the most magical beings alive. Harry nodded.

"Neville's right. They can't beat us no matter how hard they try. And besides, I wouldn't protect my brother for all the fame, glory and money the world could offer." said the Harry.

* * *

><p>The foursome made plans over the next few days. They planned out how everything was going to go and just incase, they created a few extra charms and spells to protect them from Dumbledore. There was a lot of hesitation and second-thoughts in the run up t when they were going to set off but once reminded of how they were going to get answers and explanation all doubt left their mind.<p>

Once more, Dumbledore returned to the camp-site. He arrived just outside the wards. The foursome watched from the opening in the tent. Dumbledore paced around before raising his hand and letting a blue ball take control of his arm. He moved around and came near to the camp-site. Jess giggled. Dumbledore was using an _Under-cover magic _spell to try to find the kids. "What an idiot! Our magic is too powerful for a simple _Under-cover magic_charm to show it!" spluttered Jess. Ginny grinned, it was good to see Jess laugh again and to see her use her brain for more than coming up with plans to hurt Sirius.

After a couple more minutes, Dumbledore left. "Foolish old man. _He's _supposed to be the one Voldemort fears?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, come on, we've got preparations to make." he said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh come on Harry, one night off? That's all we ask!" begged Jess, down on her hands and knees. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Get up Jess, fine we can have one night off, but straight back to normal tomorrow!" he said, some-what sternly.

"Come on Harry, let's go or a walk!" insisted Ginny. Harry grinned and obligingly followed Ginny. The air was warm and the stars were shining brightly. "Harry, do you think our family has changed over the years? It has been five years after all" asked Ginny. Harry looked at her softly. He knew she missed her twin brothers and her father and she hoped the rest of her family would have changed.

"I doubt it Gin. My parents have definitely not changed. You seen that article with them yapping on about how 'precious the chosen one' was to them." he said with a sigh. Ginny looked at before taking his hand and running.

"Come on Harry! Let's have some fun for a change!" she said laughing wildly. Harry shook his head and grinned. He then chased afer her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Neville was suffering. Jessica was talking non-stop about what she was going to do to Sirius and e was getting seriously sick of it.<p>

"Jess, I get it. Your dad's a piece of crap, so let's not waste our only night of in ages talking about him." he begged. Jess gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry but I just hate him so much! Then again, I don't hear you nattering on about how nasty ad vile your gran was. I'll stop now! I promise!" she said.

"It's ok, and hey! You can cut his head of when we see him. How's that?" He offered, playfully.

"That would be great, Mr. Longbottom!" Jess giggled.

* * *

><p>Far away from the children, there was a meeting going on at number 12 Grimmauld place.<p>

"...It appears my sources have mis-informed me" said a wizened old man, with a long, silver, wispy beard.

"Damn it Albus! Why can't you just find them!" roared Sirius Black. He banged his fist down onto the wooden table.

"Now, now Sirius! Clam down-"

"Why should he old man? Your meant to be the most powerful wizard alive and you can't even find our 15-year-old sister!" shouted the Weasley twins in unison.

"She's 13 and a half boys. Now be quiet and Let professor Dumbledore speak!" hushed Mrs. Weasley. The twins glared at her!

"She's fifteen! No wonder she ran away, with a mother like you and he's not our professor anymore! Even if he was I wouldn't let him talk because he's got nothing but crap to say!" exclaimed Fred.

"Exactly! You can't even remember your own daughters age and that man shows us no respect so why should we show him any! He's a bloody nuisance, he is!" agreed Fred.

"Shut up Fred, george. She was nothing but annoying anyway!" said Ron. The twins lunged forward at him. But Sirius pulled them back.

"Don't get yourselves in trouble!" he insisted.

"I don't even know why you're bothering with that good for nothing boy. Neville was never quite his father nor his mother" huffed an old women sitting in a wooden rocking chair. Apparently she was Neville's gran.

"Harry was the same. Useless and in-capable of doing a simple chore. He was nothing compared to his brother. Nothing but a nobody!" Lily Potter rolled her eyes at the thought of her son and James Potter looked like he was about to puke. Mathew Potter, no the other hand, looked quite smug and proud of himself. "Good boy Mathew, sitting quietly and letting the headmaster speak" smiled Lily Potter. She ruffled her son's hair giving Mathew a reason to smirk.

"Calm down everyone. These children definitely aren't 'intelligent' or talented, but if we find them we can paint Mathew in a good light and get more people on ou side. Just imagine 'The Chosen One welcomes his brother back with open arms'!" exclaimed Dumbledore, joyously. Mathew basked in the attention. "We will find them..."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter lay on the small couch in front of the fireplace, in the tent. Ginny Weasley was laying sleeping beside him. Harry sat up gently so as not to hurt Ginny, but as h hoped it woke her up. "Gin, where's Nev and Jess?" he asked her quietly.<p>

"I'm not sure" but just then Neville ad Jessica entered the tent.

"We have to talk!" exclaimed Harry. Neville and Jessica took a seat down beside Harry and Ginny. "Neville when's the next order meeting?"

"Day after tomorrow, why?" replied Neville.

"We're going to that meeting. Don't come up with excuses. The only reason we haven't already gone is because we were scared. We've had the fidelius charm mastered for a few weeks now and we should have already gone. We're going the day after tomorrow, no arguments!"

They all nodded. It was decided. In about a day and a half they would face their family.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how was it. I'm a little out of practise so sorry and like I said, my keyboards nto working wel so I apologise for whatever mistakes I may have made. Also, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. <strong>

**Anyway, PLEASE review! Please!?**


	5. Chapter 5: Going there

**Ok so the reaction to my last chapter was unbelievable so I've decided to update fast! I got five reviews OVER-NIGHT on my last chapter. I'm really happy! Ok well here goes. **

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin sighed heavily and he walked into his cottage. As he entered the kitchen he saw his wife, Nymphadora Tonks or 'tonks', by the sink.<p>

"How was the search, Remus?" she asked him hopefully. He looked at her and shook his head. Suddenly his son, Teddy, ran into the kitchen.

"Up! Daddy! Up!" demanded teddy. Remus obediently lifted his son. He smiled as Teddy's hair turn from a fair brown to a bright yellow. Teddy, like his mother, was metamorphmagus which meant he could change his appearance at will. Luckily, he did not inherit the werewolf gene from his father.

"never mind, you'll find them eventually!" insisted Tonks. Remus, along with a truck load of other Order members had been out searching for Harry, Ginny, Jessica and Neville. Remus was one of the only ones who missed tem and waned to find them safe, happy and well. Dumbledore, however, just wanted to use them.

"Maybe..." he replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the foursome were getting ready for the next day, when they would go to Grimmauld Place. Ginny sat curled up on the couch, pondering the thought of what might happen once they crash the order meeting.<p>

Jessica came over and sat down beside Ginny. "What's up Gin, you're looking a little... not you?" said Jessica. Ginny sat up.

"Jess, are you not nervous about tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"Course I am, but this time I'm stronger than my brother nd my father. I'm stronger than Sirius, magically and Nate, physically!" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "It's true! But I am a little scared to what they might say! I don't really care about their opinion, but what if they say something... I don't know?" said Jess moving her hands around in the air, trying to explain.

"it's ok, I know. I feel the same. My mother was always critical to me when I was little and I worry I she hasn't change." said Ginny, sadly. Jess gave her a little hug.

"It'll be ok Gin!" she insisted, but in her mind she was also feeling doubt. Just then Harry and Neville came in.

"Well, I think we're going to be able to get in, without a problem" said Neville, settling himself down on the couch.

"Yeah, by the way. How are we going to go into the meeting. Grand entrance, or quiet back door entrance?" asked Harry. Jessica quickly made herself leader of this decision.

"Grand entrance! And no buts!" she said, skipping of to her room, happily. The other trio started wondering what Sirius and Nate would thin of Jess.

She had changed a lot since she had run away. She was no longer timid and shy. Her hair wasn't brown anymore. Now, she was outrageous, outgoing, fun, clever, powerful, bubbly, funny and her appearance had changed just as much. Her lovely long brown hair was now black and an upper back length with dark purple streaks. She was tall and wore brilliant, outrageous clothes that showed of her personality.

Her brother and father would definitely be shocked.

After another while around the fire the kids decided to go to bed and get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry and Neville woke up early. And so did the girls because when they went into the main living room in the tent the girls were already up, but still in their pyjamas. The boys sat down on the couch feeling just as nervous as the girls. An awkward silence started up. Jess was tapping her feet of the floor and Ginny was biting her lip. The boys were fidgeting big time. "I'm going to take a walk" said Jess. Neville said he'd go with her to escape the ever growing silence.<p>

Harry and Ginny were left alone. "You ok?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous!" she gave a meek grin. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Me too. But it's not like we'll have to stay long. Is it?" he replied.

"'Course not!" she said.

Meanwhile...

Neville and Jess were taking a walk by the river. Jess suddenly sat down on the grass surrounding the river. Neville sat beside her. "What's up?" asked Neville.

"I'm just wondering. What will Sirius and Nate say? I mean, it's not like I'm a lame eleven year old now, is it?" she asked.

"Well no, but you're better now, because you're you!" he said, smiling sincerely. She smiled back at him and gave a quick, but sweet kiss.

Soon after they returned to the tent. The girls went to get ready but the boys just sat on the couch thinking.

Jessica changed into her black leather jacket and dark purple, tight tank-top. Then she put on her black skinny jeans and purple converse boots. She straitened her hair out and re-done her streaks to make them darker. She put on a pale pink lipstick and dark black eyeliner.

Ginny put on her white tank-top, with a short blue denim jacket and blue denim shorts. She wore her white sandals and kept her long red hair flowing freely.

When they entered the room the boys smiled. "You two better get changed, we have to leave soon!" said Ginny. Harry and Neville quickly put on a pair of grey track suit bottoms. Harry put on a blue t-shirt that wasn't too tight, but not too loose. It showed of his abs brilliantly. Neville put on a red loose t-shirt that complimented him.

"Not bad" said the girls as their boyfriends entered the room.

"We'll leave in about twenty-five minutes, because the boys need to break through the wards. Although, on the other hand we want to make a grand entrance so... Leave in about forty minutes!" said Jess.

"thirty-five Jess!" said Neville. Math wasn't Jessica's strongest point. "We don't want to arrive at the END of the meeting!" he pointed out. She nodded.

Waiting tormented the kids. They were worried, scared and excited about how the fore-coming meeting would go. None of them knew how their family would react. Jessica was the most worried of the lot. She never usually worried about her appearance because it was her, but now she worried what her father and brother would tink. She'd always known her look was outrageous but that didn't bother her. Despite the fact that she almost hated her family, she didn't what them to think she looked stupid or look down their noses at her.

Neville saw wha she was thinking and gave her hand a quick squeeze. Even though he was acting tough, Neville was scared to. His gran was always a nasty, vile person. Her words had hurt Neville and left ever-lasting emotional scars, even though he knew the weren't true. He was worried what she might say once she saw Neville.

Ginny about seeing the twins and even her father a little bit. Despite the fact that her father had never stood up for her, he loved her. At night he would tell her special stories, and in the morning he would sometimes wake her up with a peck on the cheek. He always called her, his little ray of sunshine and he did tell her, not often though, that he loved her. The twins played little pranks on her but that was normal, because they were siblings but they were never harsh or nasty and mean. They always apologised and stuck up for her if her mother was on a rant or if her other brothers were being mean. The rest of her family however, verbally abused her and in Her brother Ron's case, physically.

Harry was terrified. His brother, Mathew, was constantly showing off and tormenting Harry when they were little. His parents would forget about him more often than enough and when they did remember it wasn't much comfort. They verbally abused him aswell as physically. They made him do all the house-hold chores and when he was not doing that he was locked up in his room. The petty amounts of food he got was just enough to keep him alive and no more.

Eventually it was time for the foursome to leave. Harry took Ginny's hand and together they flamefled away. Neville and Jessica did the same. When they arrived at Grimmauld Place they looked around.

Just as the kids expected, there was no number 12. The other residents of grimmauld place had long since gotten used to the fact that a house was missing, but they merely though it was mistake in the numbering.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You?" replied Harry.

"I guess." said Neville nodding. They both nodded at each other and then began to chant.

As they chanted they moved their arms in time. The co-ordination was just right. The concentration was unbelievable and the pronunciation was ace. Near the end of the spell a house started to appear between no. 11 and 13. Once the spell was completed the foursome looked around. Passersby didn't even bat an eye-lash at the house that had just appeared out of nowhere.

Apparently the house was only visible to those who were in on it and because Ginny and Jessica were expecting the house to appear and knew what was happening, they too saw it.

The children looked at each other and gave feeble nods and meek grins. Harry took Ginny and Jessica's hand, while Neville took hold of Jessica's hand. The four of them flamefled together into the building...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? If you review you'll find out! I want at least 11 reviews before I post the next chapter. It's all written out and I just need to post it. 11 reviews people! Take me up to that great number 40!<strong>

**Please? By the way, this chapters longer than the last so I hope you're happy with this. **

**I spent a lot of the chapter, talking about feelings and explaining a little more about the kids background. **

**All will be revealed in the next chapter. Who're the good guys? What will the order say? What will the children ask? Will they get their answers? What happens then? Review to find out! **

**It will make my day to get at least one more review by 12 O'Clock tomorrow! Who knows, maybe the next chapter will be up tomorrow evening?**

**It's your choice. I hope you guys really liked this chapter, and once again I'm very grateful for all the reviews I've gotten so far!**


	6. Chapter 6: The confrontation

**Sorry about the cliffhanger on my last chapter. Muhahahahahaha, I'm evil aren't I. Well I would just like to say, the response to my latest chapter was absolutely unbelievable. SIXTEEN REVIEWS IN TEN HOURS AND 50 MINUTES! Ok that sounds lame but SIXTEEN reviews over night!**

**I am so happy, I only asked for eleven reviews!**

**Well I hope you like this chapter! It's all got all the answers!**

* * *

><p>The Order was stunned as a large ball of fire enveloped the room. They tried to shield their eyes, but failed miserably as curiosity took over them. After a couple of seconds the fire died out. Everyone stood shocked for a moment. Dumbedore stood up.<p>

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS..." his sentenced faded rapidly as he looked up to see the four teenagers. The silence was becoming too much for the room. Then Sirius Black spoke.

"Who are you?" he said, looking at them all. His gaze met the face of a girl, smirking in a way that told him, his reaction was predictable.

"Oh, but daddy dearest. Do you not remember me?" she said in a taunting way. Sirius stood, shocked and confused. Then he said;

"Jessica?"

"Yeah, and don't take a heart attack!" she said. Neville gripped her hand tightly. He then gave her a look of warning. She sighed. "Fine, fine! We're here 'cause we want answers and I'm not going to murder you" she said obligingly.

"Excuse me, but if Jessica's here... doesn't that mean..." said Lily Potter.

"Congratulations mother, it seems you got something right. For once" said Harry giving his mother a small clap. "I'm the son you neglected, abused and treated as a slave." He added.

"How dare you! We treated you the same as Mathew and you don't hear him complaining, do you?" said James Potter jumping to his feet.

"Oh, sure. Yeah, locking me in my room, if you could call it that, starving me, using me as your slave, hitting me when I made a simple mistake!" said Harry, angrily.

"You lying, ungrateful little...! You'll never amount to anything. People don't like dirty, lying, ungrateful, vile people" said James Potter, harshly. Neville, Jess and Ginny raised their eyebrows.

"You idiotic man! Do you not realise the power your son has? And if people don't like lying, vile people, how do you have any friends. My god, I have no idea how your wife can stand you. Then again, she's just as bad as you are!" said Ginny. She glared at her boyfriends parents. James stood gob smacked. He was about to say something when-

"Don't you dare!" said Fred, facing James.

"Ginny?" asked George, weakly. Ginny smiled.

"Hey george!" she said. Fred and George both hugged her. Then her tear-stained father came up and hugged her. he was shaking and crying with happiness. Ginny laughed at her father and hugged him back. Then she looked towards her mother.

Molly Weasley looked her daughter up down. The she twitched her nose in disapproval. Ginny looked towards her mother. *Got something to say, mummy dearest?" she asked.

"I suppose you want us to just welcome you back with open arms after 3 years! you've been gone for three years and now you expect us to just forget it?" demanded Molly. Ginny scoffed.

"THREE YEARS? I've been gone for five years! Shows exactly how much you care for me!" she said, giving her mother the I-know-you-hate-me-but-don't-worry-I-hate-you-too look.

"Calm down Gin, we're not here to prove how crap they are at parenting" said Neville. An old woman from the corner of the room spoke up.

"I always knew you'd come crawling back. You're weak! Nothing like your father. You don't have any guts boy! snarled the old woman. Neville rolled his eyes.

"You haven't changed much, have you, old woman? Your still as horrible as I remember. You're a lonely, sad, pathetic old lady with nothing better to do than verbally abuse people! Think I don't remember how you used to treat me? Well I do and if I had my way I would make you pay! You always say how I'm nothing like my father! Well I am! We both have one thing in common. We hated you! I can remember when I was little, before they were driven into insanity. I can remember the rows you used to have. I can remember him having conversations with mum about you. So don't you dare say we had nothing in common, you pathetic old woman!" the words just rolled of Neville's tongue before he could stop them.

Neville's gran just sat there, astonished. "It appears you do have-" Neville cut her of before she could finish the sentence.

"I don't want to hear it gran! Jut shut up!" the old hags eyes widened. She had never been spoken to like this before. Jess spoke next.

"You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met, but well said" grinned Jess, giving Neville a pat on the back. He smiled. He'd never stood u to his gran before and it felt great.

"Why are you all here?" asked Dumbledore. Jess answered.

"Oh that's simple! You see we have questions and you have answers, but before we start asking questions you might want to know how two sixteen year old boys broke through your fidelius charm!" said Jess laughing. Dumbledore looked confused but then realised that Harry and Neville would have had to take down his wards to get into the house.

"Make your questions quick, stupid girl!" said Dumbledore. Sirius stood up.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that. Jessica look, I'm really sorry. I know I was a terrible parent but I've been looking for you for years! I regret everything I've done!" he said sincerely, looking at his daughter. jess stare at him for a moment. Befoe Sirius could realise she had broken into his mind. He decided to jsut lt her look through it.

Jess saw years of guilt and anguish. She saw him crying in her oom. She saw Sirius and Nate just sitting staring into space. When she finally came out she smiled sadly at her father. "I forgive you" Sirius hugged her after he heard those words.

"Thankyou!" he said happily. "Nate! Come here" Jessica's brother, Nate, slowly walked up to his sister. he hd been sitting at the corner of the table throughout the entire encounter and was shocked.

"Jessica?" he asked weakly. Hope filled his eyes and Jess nodded. She hugged her big brother. "You're really back? I'm so sorry sis, for everything!" he said. Jess gave him a look that told him she forgave him.

"I have nothing to say to my gran except: Why did you treat me the way you did?" asked Neville. His gran sighed and shook her head.

"You're still as stupid as I remember. I said that stuff because it's true and I'm proud to say I'm a truthful woman" she said holding her head high. Neville looked at her with hurt in his eyes and shook his head. Jess put her arm around him and looked at his gran with disgust.

"I don't really know what to say. Just, why?" asked Ginny, addressing all of her brothers and her mother. Her father held her hand and the twins stood by her protectively.

"Well, come on Ginny. you're not exactly the daughter a woman dreams about having. You're foolish, annoying and you act like a boy! You don't even talk like a girl. I spent years trying to turn you into a proper little lady but I was unsuccessful." replied her mother.

"Ginny you're so annoying. When yu were little you use to follow me around everywhere. You think you're capable of flying brooms and doing great magic. You're a girl! I'm always going to be more powerful than you!" said Ron holding his chest out proudly. The rest of her brothers said pretty much the same thing as Ron.

"You sexist pigs!" said Ginny. She felt nothing but hate towards her family now.

"She's our sister, how can you think bad things about her?" asked the twins in unison.

"Molly, I have put up with this for far too long. You're a terrible parent!" said Arthur!

"Arthur? I am your wife! You do not speak to me like that" sad Molly. Arthur shook his head at his wifes immature actions. She was the foolish one. Ginny smiled at the twins and her father then nudged Harry, in an urging way.

"Why? I know you favour Mathew and all. He's your precious little boy! But why treat me like that?" he asked, sadly. Harry was partly afraid o what he was going to hear but at the same time he needed to know.

"Because that was all you're good for. You're nothing like your brother. You're useless, pathetic and incapable of doing anything. Besides your brother is the chosen one! How could you ever be as good as him?" replied Lily.

"You're mother is completely right!" said James. Lily looked taken-a-back at the tought of being this boy with unruly hair and dull eyes' _mother! _

"Yeah, you keep on worshipping the 'chosen one'. You deserve everything you get! In the end I'll be the one laughing!" said Harry. Remus stood up.

"Harry, Jessica? I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Jess' godfather and I'm Mathews godfather too. Harry, I never admired the way they treated Mathew. Jess, I searched with your father to find you but I was no as insistent as him. I had doubts, your father wouldn't give up! Please don't be mad at him. I'm on your side! Harry, Neville, Jessica and Ginny, I'm on your side and I hate the way you've been treated!" he said. Finally Remus said what he really thought! The gang smiled at him.

"Thankyou!" they chorused. "Goodbye, we're going to go now." said Jess. She gave her father and her brother one last hug. Ginny did the same to her father and brothers. Neville and Harry patiently waited for their girlfriends. They shook hands with Arthur, Fred, George, Sirius, Nate and Remus.

"Wait, are we going to see you again?" asked Nate.

"Maybe, You never know!" said Jess mysteriously. Then she connected hands with Neville, as di Harry with Ginny and once again disappeared in a ball of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe the reaction to my last chapter and I hope this one will be even better. hope you liked it. It's not as good as you might have expected but I really hope you liked it. Please review! <strong>

**This would have ben up sooner ut theres as a lot of errors I had to fix! **


	7. Chapter 7: The agreement Part 1

**Hey, so in this chapter I want to have a lot more Jess/Harry scenes. I like that friendship a lot. In later chapters Neville and Ginny will get closer (not going to give away too many details yet) Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint but this chapter won't be as good as all my others. **

* * *

><p>Ginny and Jess were cheerful over the next few days. The boys tried to be happy but inside they were emotionally distraught. Their family's comments had affected them more than they had expected and they spent most of their time moping around the tent. "Come on Harry! You knew they were never going to be all <em>oh Harry dearest, welcome back my darling! <em>So stop moping around!" said Jess one day. She was getting fed up of his sad and depressed mood all the time.

"I'm not moping around, Jess! I told you! I'm fine! Just drop it. Of course I knew they weren't going to welcome me with open arms and I'm fine with what they said. It's not like it was unexpected!" he insisted. Jess sighed and shook her head. Then she went to find Ginny. She found her sitting by an old oak tree near the lake.

"Gin, you have to sort out your boyfriend! He's worse than mine, now!" said Jess. She sat down beside her best friend.

"I can't force him to stop being so depressed, but I can talk to him. Speaking of boyfriends, where _is _yours?" came her reply. Jess shrugged.

"Dunno, probably running around in the woods somewhere" said Jess. They sat for a while talking about their family. Then Neville came running up.

"Theres death-eaters, in the woods! We have to get out of here. They know we're here!" he said, rather hurriedly. The girls nodded their eyes and calmly ran to the camp site.

"Go get your things Mr. Depression! The death eaters have found us _again_" explained Jess. Harry shook his head.

"How do the keep finding us?" he asked, rhetorically. Jess shrugged then wandlessly summoned everything from her room.

"God, it's going to take ages to move this lot. Where exactly are we going anyway?" she asked just as Neville came up to her.

"Albania!" he answered.

"Why Albania?" she asked.

"Lord Voldemort's there!"

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"Shhhhhhh, I heard the death eaters talking. We have to go, we can maybe find out a bit more of his plans!" he said.

"Fine, but if we die..."

"We won't! Now get packing!" he demanded. She stood, defiantly for a moment before turning on her heels to get her things together.

Ginny came sauntering into the tent. "You sure the death eaters are here, it all seems calm out there!" she said.

"I'm positive" replied Neville, packing up their food supplies. Harry came out of the boys room. "Thats all packed into my rucksack!" he said gesturing towards the room.

"Our rooms packed too" said Jess coming out of the room she shared with Ginny. Ginny nodded.

"I'll get the sitting room done. You come help me, Harry! Jess, you can help Nev with the kitchen" said Ginny. Harry followed her into the living room. As they shrunk the recliners down, Ginny began to talk.

"How come you're so upset by what your parents said. I know it was harsh, but normally you'd get over it. You know none of its true!" she said. Harry froze then sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I haven't really heard anything like that in five years. I mean it's different being verbally attacked by your parents than by death eaters in a fight! Parents don't normally treat you like that!" he aid, settling down onto the couch, that had luckily not been shrunk yet. Ginny gave him a sympathetic look before settling down beside him. She gave him a soft kiss and smiled at him.

"Now, come on! We've got coffee tables to shrink!" she said, half-joking. He stood up and gave a weak laugh then helped her shrink the remaining items. Once that was done they gathered it all up and stuck it into Ginnys rucksack.

"You guys done?" shouted Neville from the kitchen. Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"yeah, you?" she asked them.

"Yep!" they were about to leave when they heard a shout. The four of them rushed into the living room to see Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"Well, well. Who do we have here? Is it a Potter, Black, Weasley or maybe even a Longbottom? Or maybe it's all four!" snarled the man. The kids looked at each other alarmingly. "Now, don't worry. Your secrets safe with us. If you give yourself up to the Dark Lord!" he said.

"It's ok, we'd rather not, bye!" said Neville. Ginny connected hands with Harry while Neville grabbed Ginny and Jessica's hand. He apparated them to the south of Albania. "Quick Jess, get the wards up!" demanded Neville. She immediately did so. Circling the trio to form a safe dome.

"We can stay here for a while, but we'll have to keep moving!" said Harry. The others agreed. They were about to set up when Ginny came to a realisation. "Guys, we forgot the tent!" she said. The others looked at her.

"Simple, I can conjure up one. It probably won't be as big as the other one but it'll do" suggested Jess. She began to do the spell. Once she was done a tiny tent appeared in front of her.

"That's a bit of an under-statement!" said Harry, referring to her earlier comment. He climbed into and realised it was huge on the inside. "Oh cool!" he said. There were three bedrooms, a bathroom, sitting room and kitchen. They used two of the bedrooms as bedroom and used the spare one as a place to keep their books. Ginny furnished he room with desks, chairs and shelves. Jess packed the books into the shelves while the boys got the sitting room and kitchen ready.

"You know, wouldn't it not be easier for us to shrink the tent and stick it in our pocket next time?" asked Ginny. The other nodded at the idea.

"We are idiots!" said Harry, while the trio agreed.

"Ok, so we're here in Albania, because Voldemort's here?" clarified Jess.

"Yep!" said Neville.

"So we're putting ourself in danger?"

"Yep!"

"And just casually spying on the most powerful dark lord alive?"

"Yep!"

"Oh boy!" said Jess.

"Oh come on, we're easily more powerful than him" insisted Neville.

"Not with dark magic!" said Harry.

"Well yeah but good magic is better than evil magic!"

"He can kill us, torture us and conflict any kind of pain with his magic. We're going to have to start studying dark curses and hexes, Spells and charms!" said Harry.

"Maybe, but some of the bad spells in our books are just horrible!" said Ginny, shuddering.

"I'm sure old Voldy uses worse spells than that, Gin!" said Jess.

"I know, but I wouldn't feel comfortable doing bad magic!" she insisted.

"nothing's decided yet though!" said Neville. Ginny shrugged then announced she as going to bed. Soon after Neville left for bed too.

"So, Jess? You going to contact Sirius or Nate yet?" asked Harry.

"I don't know! I think it would be best to lay low for a while after today!" she said.

"yeah, you're probably right. So how do you think they found us anyway?" he asked.

"Not sure, but it could have something to do with us going to Grimmauld Place" she suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we took the fidelius charm down, right? We didn't put it back up so it would've been easy for someone to spy on us. I'm pretty sure I felt something wierd in my mind. I think someone broke into it, I didn't have my occlumency shields up. It could've been my fault!" she said.

"It's probably not your fault and even if it was we wouldn't blame you. I mean, you were seeing your family after 5 years. For all we know, it could have been any one of us who gave it away!" he insisted, trying to comfort his friend.

"Maybe... So what do you think of this whole going to Albania to spy on Voldemort thing?" she asked.

"I think Nev's right. We haven't really bothered with Voldemort lately and he needs to be killed. We've got to find out what he is planning!" he insisted.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong. Ok, so I know I was going to wait until it ws safer but I really want to talk to dad. Do we have any floo powder?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"We used to have some behind a loose stone in the fire-place. It came with the tent. Don't think we have it any more" he replied. She grinned.

"We might. When I conjured up this tent I wanted it to be exactly like the old one. But it's better so maybe..." her voice faded of as she searched the fireplace. Finally a loose stone came out and she smiled triumphantly. "Aha!" she said.

"Are you going now?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, it's possible to pull someone through the flames, isn't it?" she enquired.

"Yep, Ginny's done it to me loads of time when she gets mad at me!" he said cheerily. Jess giggled then through the powder into the fire place.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" she exclaimed then surged her head through the flames.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" called Jess. She shouted again and this time hr father came running downstairs. He collapsed to his knees in front of the fire.<p>

"Jessica?" he asked.

"yeah, now come on!" she sai grabbing him by the t-shirt ad pulling him through the flames.

"Woah!" he said.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our tent, blablablablabla, sit down, blablabla, you're not getting tea, blablabla, we need to talk!" she said lazily.<p>

"I know, you first!" he said.

"Ok, you're currently in the same country as Voldemort. We're searching for him to find out what his plans are. You could be killed at any moment!" she said. He gulped.

"You what?" he asked, dazed.

"Yeah, now do you think it's a good idea, because Harry here and Neville think it's a wonderful idea" she said. Ginny came walking out of her room tiredly in her bunny rabbit slippers.

"What's going on here?" she yawned.

"Just filling dad in on everything. Get Neville!" she demanded. Ginny did a she was told and Neville followed her out of his room. "Ok now dad, do you think it's a good idea for us to be here, judging by everything I've told you?" she asked yet again.

"Well, it's brave that you're looking for Voldemort, but dangerous!" he said, gaining back his voice.

"Told you!" said Jess. "Now, can we go somewhere warmer, like Jamaica?" she asked.

"NO!" said the other three. Last time they'd been in Jamaica Jess had nearly gotten killed by two death eaters when she was surfing.

"Man, you surf and risk your life once and you suffer for the rest of your life! Well, anyway dad, what did you have to talk about?" asked Jess. He sighed, stood up and bravely said:

"Dumbledore needs your help!"

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER cliffhanger, MUAHAHAHAHAAHA! I'm evil! Please review! Pretty please! I only posted the last chapter last night and the new one is up at like 10 past ten. You are very lucky, SO REVIEW! IMPERIO! YOU MUST REVIEW! There is 1819 words in this chapter, not including authors notes so you are verylucky!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The agreement part 2

**Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I wntd the agreement to be split into two chapters! I really hope you like this chapter! Please review once you are done!**

* * *

><p>"Hold on! Your here because you want us to help Dumbledore?" asked Jess, angrily! "I should have known better!"<p>

"Now, Jess! Listen! I would never ask for your help if I wasn't desperate. Voldemort is trying to break into Hogwarts and we're not sure how much longer Dumbledores wards can last. That's why we need your help! Please, I want to protect the students of Hogwarts but I can't do it. You can though!" he pleaded. The gang looked at each other.

"We're going to speak in private. Feel free to leave the tent and the wards!" she snarled harshly. Sirius winced at the though of his daughter wanting him dead.

"Just wait here!" said Neville quickly. The gang went into the library room. "So..?"

"I don't think we should help! Dumbledore's using us! Just like my 'father'!" insisted Jess. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You saw his memories. You know he loves you!" she said trying to be comforting.

"I guess but that doesn't mean he's not using me!" she exclaimed.

"I think he just really wants to help the Hogwarts students and he knows we're the only ones that can do it!" said Harry.

"But we'd probably have to go to Hogwarts full-time. It's not like we need schooling though, is it?" asked Neville.

"No, but maybe we can just live there and leave during the day or something?" suggested Ginny.

"Dumbledore will probably want us under his thumb at all times though!" said Harry.

"Let's just talk to dad first, then we can decide" said Jess. The others nodded and they went out into the living room. When Sirius saw them he jumped to his feet and looked hopeful.

"We haven't decided. We want to find out a few things first though" said Jess.

"Sure, anything. Just ask!" said Sirius.

"Will we have to live there full-time?" asked Neville.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we arrange a meeting with Dumbledore. I don't like him anymore than you do, but by helping him now, you can save loads of children!" said Sirius.

"One meeting. Tomorrow. Two O'Clock. Grimmauld Place. Will we have to break through he wards again?" asked Ginny.

"No, I've got something here..." he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Just read this, then destroy it! Memorize it first though and when you get to Grimmauld Place think about what the note says. Dumbledore wrote it, he's secret keeper and that piece of paper grants you access to the house. I have to go, but tomorrow, two O'Clock?"

"Yeah, floo powders on the floor beside the fire-place. Bye!" said Neville. Once he was gone the children began to discuss everything.

"Are you sure we should go to that meeting. It might be a trap!" said Jess, hopefully.

"Get real, Jess! He's sincere, Neville checked his mind. Legitimens. That dude has to learn occlumency!" said Ginny.

"Fine! But he might not know what Dumbeldore's got planned!" she suggested. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed!" she said. "'Night everyone!" Neville mumbled something before going off to bed himself. Jess was just about to plead her case to Harry when he said:

"I agree with Ginny. Good night Jess!" he said shaking his head at his friend. Then he went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone woke up at 11 O'Clock. Well, everyone except Jess that is. "Come on Jess! GET UP!" screamed Ginny into their bedroom.<p>

"FINE!" came her reply. The boys were biting their knuckles and struggling not to laugh. "LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WEREN'T MY MOTHER!" screamed Jess again.

"WELL IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BE!" by this point Neville was on the floor and Harry had burst out laughing. "Something funny you two?" demanded Ginny.

"Nope! Nothing at all mummy!" mocked Harry. Ginny was furious!

"HARRY!" she roared. He stopped laughing long enough to apologise and hug her but then the funniness of the situation took over him again and he was on the floor beside Neville. Jess then came waking out nd looked at the laughing boys on the floor.

"How did we ever come to date them?" she asked. Ginny shook her head.

"I have no idea!" she assured her. When the boys finally calmed down the gang had breakfast and then left for the Meeting half an hour early. When they arrived at Grimmauld Place they looked between no. 11 and no.13 and thought about what the note had said.

The house appeared between 11 an 13 pushing them further apart. The children entered it. The hall was dark and quiet. When they reached the kitchen they found Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus James and Lily there. They all glared at Dumbledore and smiled politely at Remus. They weren't yet sure of what they thought of Sirius.

"Why are _they _here?" asked Harry, glancing at his parents.

"Charming! We're Hogwarts professors if you must know! James, teaches Transifguration, I teach Charms, Sirius teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts and Remus co-teaches Care of Magical Creatures! Now sit down and listen to professor Dumledore!" commanded Lily. Harry was shocked. She seemed to think she was actually his mother and could tell him what to do, never the less he sat down.

"Dumbledore, what happened to McGonegall and Flitwick?" asked Harry, reffering to the former Transfiguration and Charms professors.

"How you know these professors, I have no idea but I will answer your question. Minerva teaches History of Magic, since Professor Binns retired, and Filius teaches Muggle studies. I regret to say the former Muggle Studies teacher was murdered by Lord Voldemort himself!" replied the old man, gravely. The children looked at each other. They knew they could end u the same way if they weren't careful.

"Ok, Dumbeldore. Let's get straight to business. You want us to help you protect Hogwarts? We'll do it, as long as the agreement suits us just fine and it's on our conditions! Fist we have a few questions!" said Harry.

"Very well. You may ask me whatever you wish!"

"Will we have to live at the castle on a full-time basis?" asked Ginny.

"Yes" replied Dumbledore.

"Ah, we have a problem now. We're not sure we can do that!" said Neville.

"Well we can sort out the details in a moment. Do you have any other questions?" he replied.

"Yeah, will we have to take classes?" asked Jess. "We're already way above any schooling you could offer us!"

"I would be in trouble if I had children in my care that were not getting an education!" said Dumbledore.

"We don't need your education and we wouldn't be in your care. We would like to speak alone, privately!" said Harry. Dumbledore nodded and he, along with the other four professors, left the room.

"What do you think?" asked Harry.

"Well, I'm not exactly going to be happy about going to school!" said Jess.

"I don't know about living there, on a full-time basis!" said Neville.

"Well, I agree with Nev and Jess, but we sai we'd help as long as it was on our own conditions. We can work out an agreement!" suggested Ginny.

"Yeah, ok" said Jess.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ten minutes later*<strong>

"Ok Dumbledore, well help, but you have to agree to our conditions!" said Harry, as the professors returned. The old man nodded.

"Very well, what are your terms?" he asked.

"We will attend classes as long as we don't have to wear that ridiculous uniform!" sad Jess.

"We have to be in seventh year classes!" said Ginny.

"We are granted full access to the restricted section in the library" said Neville.

"Most importantly, We may come and go out of the school as we please!" said Harry. Dumbledore thought for a moment before speaking.

"Ok, but you are not allowed to leave the school during class times, or meal times!" said Dumbledore. The children understood about not being allowed out during class tim, but meal time?

"Why not meal times?" asked Ginny.

"Because we have to feed you. If the ministry find out I have not been feeding some of my students I could get fired!" said Dumbledore.

"Fine, we'll arrive at the school three days early. That way we get settled in without making a scene, we get sorted early and we get the wards up around the school before the students arrive" said Jess.

"There's just one more thing, Dumbledore!" said Neville.

"yes?" he replied.

"Our identities. Will they be kept a secret?" he asked. Dumbledore thought for a minute, yet again then replied.

"I don't see why you should keep them a secret" The children looked at each other.

"We need to talk in private again!"

"Very well, We shall return in a few minutes!" with that Dumbledore left the room. The other four followed him.

"We've put so much effort into keeping our identities a secret nd being kept anonymous to let it all just go now! We can't let the wold know! Not yet!" exclaimed Jess.

"It's going to come out sooner or later!" said Ginny.

"I'd rather later!" said Jess.

"We're keeping our identities a secret from Voldemort but you're forgetting one vital thing. He already knows! Remember! If Lucius known, then he knows!" exclaimed Harry. The other three suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yeah!" said Jess.

"We don't need to go bragging about it though! Don't bother keeping it a secret but don't bother shouting from the rooftops either. If someone asks our names, then we tell them! Simple!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, Gin's right!" agreed Neville.

"Fine!" said Jess and Harry nodded. Just then Dumbledore returned to the room.

"All sorted?" he asked. The children nodded and he smiled."So, what have you decided?" he asked.

"We're not going to keep it a secret! But we don't want you or anyone else telling anyone about it. If someone asks our names we aren't going to lie to them, but there is no way we're going around bragging about it, so you better keep quiet old man!" demanded Ginny.

"No fear!" chuckled the old man. "So is that everything, or would you like to know anything else?"

"One thing, nobody is allowed to meddle in our business. Not even the teachers! It's private matters and if you break this agreement we are out of there, do you understand?" asked Harry. Dumbledore nodded.

"Now, would you like some time to speak to your parents or are you leaving straight away?" he asked. He didn't seem to want them to stay anymore tha _they _wanted to.

"We'll be leaving!" said Neville. Jess hugged her dad.

"Sorry for being mad at you yesterday. It's just when you're reunited with your father who treated you badly in the past and everything is going alright but then it seems like your using me, it doesn't exactly go down well" she said. "Forgive me?" she asked.

"Forgiven! Ok, I'll see you three days before term starts! Bye!" wth that he hugged her once more. She then lef tthe house with the other three and once otuside they apparated back to camp. Quickly they entered the tent and collapsed onto the couch.

"How long have we been gone?" asked Neville.

"Two and a half hours!" replied Harry.

"Oh. So... what do you think?" he asked. Jess looked up.

"I think we're going to school..." with that she smiledand settled tiredly into the couch. The others smiled.

"School, man that feels wierd! Last time I wa going to go to school I ran away!" said Harry. Jess and Nev nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Aren't I so generous! 2,004 words all for you! Andthat doesn't include my wonderful author notes! :D Ok so please review! This is my third chapter posted with in twenty four hours! I'm hoping to get another one done today so I can post a Halloween chapter on HALLOWEEN NIGHT! Awesome or what? <strong>

**Ok, have a confession to make now. I'm eleven and normally when I tell people that, the don't take my stories seriusly, but I've gotten SIXTY positive reviews so I figured I may aswell confess. **

**This is the most popular story I've ever written and I couldn't be more happy right now!**


	9. Chapter 9: An arrival and a Birthday

**Thankyou for the reviews on my last chapter. I'm going to try and make this the longest chapter I have done yet. Hope you enjoy so here goes:**

* * *

><p>The children spent a lot of time trying to find Voldemort over the next couple of weeks. They had spells all over the forest they were in along with many others.<p>

One night, while trekking through woods in the west of Albania they heard something. Something moving. "It's probably a squirrel. Now we're never going to find Ol' Voldy if we keep going at this pace!" whined Jess. The carried on walking for another few minutes when they heard a laugh. "Can squirrels laugh?" asked Jess, hoping te answer was yes.

"Not that I know off" said Neville. The children paused and looked around, with their back to each other.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" the voice was high pitched and sounded slightly demented. They turned to see a pale woman standing smiling. "Oh, is it a Longbottom?" she laughed. Her dark, black, slightly curly in a messy way hair flowed and bobbed around her head. Her thick, long eyelashes opened and closed as she laughed at the miserable children in front of her. The woman would have been petty, if the look of evil didn't dwell in her eyes, if she didn't look so bedraggled and didn't sound like she was mocking a baby all the time.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" asked a hugely annoyed Neville. She smirked, circling him.

"You're quick to catch on, aren't you 'ickle Longbottom?" she giggled. "You look a lot like your father. Well, before he went Cuckoo" she circled her finger beside her forehead. "So, what brings you all the way to Albania? Fishing, camping? Awww are you play hide and go seek?" she laughed at him.

"I thought they locked you up in Azkaban" he said. She sighed.

"Yeah, but the Dark Lord Saved me. No more questions now! Let's play a game! I know! Murder in the dark!" she screamed and pulled her wand out from a leather pocket in her dress. The gang pulled their wands out too. Quickly the duel began.

"STUPEFY!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

"IMPERIO!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"CRUCIO!" finally she managed to put the curse on Ginny. She lay trembling on the ground, determined not to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of knowing she was hurting her. "CRY, BABY! CRY!" screamed the insane woman.

"STUPEFY!" the spell soared from Harry, Neville ans Jess' wads at the same time and they all collided with Bellatrix at the same time.

"Oh! Look, who's the ickle baby now!" giggled Ginny. The others looked at her. Ginny shrugged. "She's seriously injured!" said Ginny.

"Who cares! Come on. let's go back to the tent. We can talk better there!" said Neville. The others nodded. Jess took Bellatrix' wand. The others raised their eyebrows.

"It's a nice wand!" Jess defended herself. She then rolled her eyes at tem and apparated back outside their camp site. The others followed her and then they all entered the tent.

"If Bellatrix is in that forest, then so is the Dark lord. It might be safer to stay away for a while though" said Harry.

"Yeah, by th way. When are we meant to leave for Hogwarts?" asked Neville. Ginny calculated.

"Let's see. We're meant to leave three days before terms starts. It's the 28th, term starts on the 1st of September. 29th, 30th, 31st, 1st. We have to leave tomorrow morning!" she said alarmingly. The others looked at her then scurried for their rucksacks.

"I thought we were shrinking the tent down?" asked Jess.

"Jess, we're not going to be living in a tent at HOGWARTS!" pointed out Ginny. Then she went to pack all of our stuff into the rucksack. Jess, Neville and Harry did the same.

"Split the books four ways! said Harry and they did just that. "What about the furniture?" asked Harry.

"I'll shrink the tent tomorrow morning and keep it in my rucksack just incase we ever need it" suggested Ginny. Neville nodded.

"Ok, but we better get rid of the food. In a few weeks the smell will be terrible!" said Neville. Ginny nodded it and started sending the food of to people who needed it. She kept a little for breakfast. "Alright, we better get some sleep. We'll be using up a lot of energy doing that magic tomorrow. The school needs the most powerful wards we can do!" the children groaned, but went to bed all the same.

They awoke early the next morning. Even Jess was up early. The four children gathered round the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. "What time are we leaving at?" asked Harry.

"After breakfast?" asked Ginny.

"Sure" said Jess. After they were done with breakfast the headed outside. Ginny shrunk th tent down and stuffed it in her rucksack while Neville took down all the wards.

"Aparate into Hogsmeade. I'll meet you by the three broomsticks" said Harry. The others nodded and they aparated away into Hogsmeade. Once they were all outside the three Broomsticks they headed up for the castle. They weren't sure if they should break through the remaining wards or just wait until somebody opened the gate.

After a few minutes a pale man in a black cloak with greasy black shoulder length hair came down. He looked at the children before him.

"State your names and business and be quick about it. I haven't got all day!" he snapped.

"Harry Potter"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Jessica Black"

"Neville Longbottom"

"We're here to help Dumbledore protect the castle and all the students in it!" said Jessica. The man stood for a moment.

"Wait here!" he commanded. He then turned on his heel and stalked up through the castle grounds. He returned moments later with Sirius Black.

"That's them!" said Sirius.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you think I don't know my own daughter!" asked Sirius angrily.

"Very well then, but if they are imposters on your head be it!" he said darkly.

"Go back to your dungeon Snivellus!" roared Sirius. The man look shocked but he did leave. Sirius opened the gate and let them in before shutting it quickly. "Sorry about that. He's the potions master. Severus Snape. He's dark, evil and in you ask me, on Voldemorts side. Well anyway, come on, we've got a lot to talk about with Dumbledore!" he said cheerily. They followed him into the castle, Jess walking happily along, side by side with her father. When they entered the main hall Sirius then led them to Dumbledores office.

They came to be standing in front of two gargoyles guarding a door. "Password?" one of them managed to say.

"Munching Mallows!" commanded Sirius. The gargoyles leaped apart and the door opened. Sirius led them up the stairs. Apparently they were in one of the castles many towers. The peak of this tower seemed to be Dumbledores office. Sirius roughly knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the voice of Dumbledore. Sirius and the gang stepped into the office.

In the centre was a large wooden desk with a man sitting behind it. In front of the desk were two chairs. Along the walls were trinkets of all sorts. There were stairs going from both sides of the desk at the far end of the room going up and across to form a balcony. A good bit in front of the desk was a perch, where a proud and beautiful phoenix stood. A floating bowl of clear blue water was floating in mid-air in front of a large cabinet full of little vials of things.

"Ok, Dumledore. We'll go set the wards up now?" asked Neville.

"Not just yet. Tell me, did you have a safe journey?" he enquired.

"Yeah" replied Jess.

"Good, good. Now, straight to business. I don't suppose there's any chance of you telling me why you would need to leave the school?" he asked.

"No chance at all old man!" said Harry.

"Very well, I will not force you. If you want, you may go put the wards up, but I will accompany you!" he insisted. The children knew he was trying to spy on them. "Just incase anything goes wrong. I'll be there to help" he smiled with a twinkle in his eye. The children raised their eyebrows.

"Excuse me, the only reason we're here is because you are unable to keep strong wards up and protect your students. How could you help if something goes wrong and I highly doubt anything will go 'wrong'" said Jess.

"Point taken but I would still very much like to go with you!" he stood defiantly in front of them, then gestured with one hand towards the door. The children sighed and left the room and castle out into the grounds.

Harry stood at one end of the grounds while Jess went to the opposite side. The same with Neville and Ginny except in different directions.

"_Beskerm ons skool en studente. Verdedig ons van die bose geeste wat onder ons woon. Hou ons veilig. Wyk van die slegte en die beskerming van die goeie. Hou hierdie kasteel ondeurdringbare! hou ons stil, onbekende en onsigbare._

_Hep die goeie, hou ons veilig, ondeurdringbare!" _they chanted while moving around the school. After half an hour the spell was complete.

"Is there somewhere we can rest, that spell uses up a lot of power and energie!" requested Harry, breathlessly.

"Of course. If you would like to be sorted you can go to your rooms then" said Dumbledore.

"Just get the stupid hat, no ceremonies!" said Ginny. Dumbledore nodded and summoned the shabby old hat.

"You first young lady?" he asked, offering it to Ginny. She took it and put it on her head.

_"Hmmmmm, another Weasley. I expected you a long time ago. This is tricky. You're amazingly clever, sly and outstandingly brave. You have a wonderful heart but a feisty temper. Very tricky indeed, but I'd have to say- _GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ginny didn't seem too pleased but smiled. She handed the hat to Neville next.

_"Oh, another tricky one! Yes, a longbottom this time. I haven't seen one of you, well since your parents. You'd do great in hufflepuff but your bravery and power is too brilliant. I have made my decision, you're a- _GRYFFINDOR!" Neville smiled. His parents had been in Gryffindor. He handed the hat to Harry.

_"Ah! A Potter! Hmmmmmmm, you're nothing like your brother. There's some of your father in their. You're exceptionally brave and like the others very clever indeed. You would do brilliantly in Slytherin, no? Hmmmmmmmm, better be- _GRYFFINDOR!" Harry handed the hat to Jessica. She grabbed it and through it on her head.

"_A black. You should have been here a long time ago. You're very much like your family. More extravagant though. You have a lot of your mother in you. She was a Ravenclaw, but she was just as brave as any of the Gryffindors. Your grandparents and everyone in the Black family before that were Slytherins. But no. You are a- _GRYFFINDOR!" it exclaimed. Sirius smiled. Jess thrust the hat at Dumbledore. She smiled. She couldn't remember the last time someone had said she was like her mother.

"Sirius, would you like to show them to the common room?" asked Dumbledore.

"No need. I know where it is. Come on you three!" said Jess. She led her friends to the common room and they went up to their dorms.

Harry and Neville were absolutely raving when they found out who shared their room. Mathew Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Luckily none of them had arrived yet.

The girls were surprised when they found out who they were sharing with. It was only one other girl. Hermione Granger. She hadn't arrived yet so the girls took along nap.

When the gang woke up they met in the common room. "Why aren't we in seventh year rooms?" asked Ginny.

"Why have we got fou other room mates while you only have one?" asked Neville.

"I'm not sure" replied Harry. Luckily Dumbledore came through the portrait hole at that exact moment.

"I'm sure you are all confused about your rooms" he said, harshly.

"We aren't idiots. But why aren't we in seventh year room. And how come there's six people in our room and only three in theirs!" asked Harry.

"Simple, we don't normally have exchange students so we didn't have enough room. We wanted to put you with people your own age. Boys you have four room-mats because there were no other rooms. Girls you have one because the girls had an odd number one year so we put Hermione Granger into her own room. You will be sharing with her!" said Dumbledore. They all groaned.

"Why can't we have our own suites or something?" begged Jess.

"You may be her eon special circumstances but you will not be granted your own apartment in my school!" said Dumbledore. he left the room.

"Stupid old man!"

"Anyway, Harry. Isn't it not your birthday tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're all going to hogsmeade tomorrow!" said Jess happily. "It won't be as packed as usual because all the students arent here!"

"Fine, fine!" he said.

* * *

><p>The next day he was awoken by two girls screaming 'Happy Birthday!'<p>

"Com on! Get up Harry! We've got a fun day planned. We're going to spend it all in hogsmeade!" said Jess excitedly. Harry sat up. Neville was holding the pillow over his ears.

"Can you two be any louder?" he asked. Ginny laughed.

"Come on! Both of you! Get up! UP! UP! UP! UP! UP!" demanded Ginny. Harry groaned and got out of bed. Neville did the same. The girls left the room and the boys rolled their eyes at them.

"Every damn year!" muttered Harry, darkly. It was true. Every year on the boys birthdays the girls would wake them up extra early. Then they would have a great day and go to bed feeling sick. Once thy were dressed, Harry and Neville went into the common room.

"What if Dumble-dork wants us though Ginny?" asked Jess. She smiled.

"He'll have to wait" then she spotted the boys. "Ah, there you are, come on! We're going to Honeydukes first!" no matter how old she got, Ginny loved sweets. Harry checked the time. It was only half ten.

"Are you sure they'll be open?" he asked.

"Yep! Oh by the way, we have to go to Diagon Alley today aswell" she replied.

"Ginny, we don't have any money!" said Harry.

"Yes we do! I have 800 hundred galleons in my bag!" she said, patting the bag on her back.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he demanded.

"Our gringotts account of course!" she said cheerily.

"Thats only got like one hundred and fifty galleons in it!" said Harry.

"Nope, there's 9 and a half thousand in it!" she smirked. "I've been saving for years! Besides, when I was little I took a load of galleons from our vault. My parents are richer than they make out!" she said. The rest of them shook their heads. Ginny was...hard to explain but that's why they loved her.

They walked out through the grounds and out through the gate. When they reached Hogsmeade Ginny ran straight to the famous sweet shop. "I haven't been here in years" she said happily.

The shop had only a few customers. The shelves were full of fabulous sweets. Blood flavoured lollypops, chocolate frogs, every flavoured beans, Marvellous Marbles. "What are marvellous marbles?" asked Harry.

"Oh they're my favourite. Get the purple one. They look like little marbles but when you suck them it's like theres a firework of flavour in your mouth. Literally, they explode into little fireworks!" said Jess. She quickly got 10 purple ones and two of all the other colours. "Don't by the peach or the green ones though. They taste like vegetables!" the others grabbed themselves a few. Neville came across a rather wierd sweet.

"Flavour Fangs!" They were little fangs, not too small, that were oozing with flavoured juices.

"I think I had one of those before! The fangs bite into your tongue and fill it with juices. It's really good!" after getting a huge bagfull of sweets the gang headed to the three broomsticks for a butter beer. Harry was at the bar ordering them.

"I haven't seen you round here before. What's your name lad?" asked the owner, Madame Rosmerta. She handed him his four butter beers and he grinned.

"Harry Potter" then he walked away leaving a shocked Madame Romerta standing there. he at down at their table. "Well I've just shocked someone with my name!" he said Grinning. When they were finished they went out onto the streets again.

"We're going to Gladragz!" said the girls.

"We'll go to Zonkos!" said the boys. They agreed to meet up in half an hour. The boys set of for the joke shop. When they got there, like Honeydukes, it only had a few villagers there. The boys spent a long time looking round the shop before purchasing a large number of things. They went outside and began to wait for the girls.

Eventually they arrived with at least six shopping bags, each. "We're going to need to go back to the castle to drop these off!" said Jess. The boys nodded and agreed. They went back to the castle and left their bags in their rooms. Sirius caught up with the just as they were about to leave the castle.

"Sorry guys, Dumbledore wants you. Oh, and happy birthday Harry. You'll get my present when I get a chance to go to Diagon Alley!" he said.

"Thanks and you don't need to get me anything, but if you're going to Diagon Alley you can come with us. We're going too" offered Neville.

"Sure now come on, they're all in the great hall" said Sirius. The gang followed him into the great all. People were seated up and down the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, happy birthday. We're just having a little celebration for Mathew. It's his birthday too" said Dumbledore. Harry looked at the brother he hadn't seen in years. Mathew glared at Harry before smirking. He was quite chubby, and you could tell he was spoilt rotten. Their was a massive cake in front of him. It said:

**_Happy Birthday Mathew!_**

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Up until this point everything had gone well.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you all were-" started Dumledore but Mathew cut him off.

"Let's cut my cake _now!_" he demanded. Harry smirked. His brother hadn't changed at all. Still a greedy little attention seeker.

"We're a little busy now. Bye!" said Jess. They turned to walk away, a woman with bright pink bubblegum hair came up and stopped them.

"Wotcher! Remus has a present for you. He couldn't give it to you himself. He's a werewolf and it's the full moon! Well anyway, here it is" she said handing him a small brown package. Harry nodded in an understanding way before thanking this strange woman. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tonks, Remus' wife!" she said cheerily. Everyone said hello and then she went back to her table. Sirius went with the gang to Diagon Alley.

"When they arrived there, Sirius went to buy Harrys gift. The others went to_ Slug & Jiggers Apothecary_ and got stocked up on everything they would need for their school year. Ginny had a list of what they needed**. **_Potage's Cauldron Shop_ was the second place they went to. They went to _Flourish and Blotts_ next. Jess scoffed at their books.

"We've read all of these!" she exclaimed. "Don't bother buying them, we have them already!" said Jess. _Scribbulus Writing Instruments_ was next. Here they bought their ink, quills and parchment. Once they got the rest of their school supplies they went to the pet shop. Ginny bought a beautiful midnight black owl. Jess bought a brown owl with eyes like fire. Neville bought silvery/gray owl. Harry was having trouble finding one. Eventually he came across a snowy white owl.

"Excellent choice!" said the woman when he purchased the owl. He decided to call her Hedwig.

After that thy all went for ice creams at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_. Then the girls headed off to _Twilfitt and Tatting's _for dress robes. Her school lit said they would need three sets. The girls took ages in choosing their dresses. They told the boys to go to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _to get their dress robes. The boys both chose black, classy robes.

When the girls finally came out of _Twilfitt and Tatting's _they wouldn't show the boys their robes. The girls were disappointed when th boys said they only got one pair of robes each.

They waited at the ice cream parlour for Sirius. Eventually he arrived carrying a long thin package. He laid it on the table. "Your birthday present!" he said, bowing his head. Harry looked at him suspiciously. Then he opened the package and he gasped in surprise. It was the best broom on the market. The Firebolt 2000! It only came out a month before Sirius bought it. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do!" he sad hugging Sirius. Jess gave a soft cough.

"Daddy, where's my present?" she asked, giving him her est puppy-dog eyes.

"You'll get it next month, on your birthday!" he said. Jess smiled. He remembered her birthday.

"Are you ready for school? The students will be arriving tomorrow night and then you'll be starting lessons on Monday!" said Sirius.

"I guess" said all four of them together.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, aren't you lucky! 3713 words in this chapter. And that's not including author notes. Ok so please review! I'm desperate for reviews! It's what keeps me motivated to update chapters quicker! I was very generous with this chapter but chapter 10 won't be as long. Chapter 11 is going to be the Halloween ball so I really want to post it on Halloween day! Chapter 10 will be short. Please review, yet again! Ok I think I'm done now. Wait, I'm not. Do you like how I wrote Bellatrix. I've never really written about her before and it was very difficult. Bellatrix is such a complex character! Ok, now I'm done. Bye!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: First day

**There will be changes in this chapter. Thankyou for the reviews on chapter nine! This chapter isn't going to be very long. I'm sorry. Also, there may be changes in this chapter! Also, please read the authors note at the bottom when you are finished the story. It will explain a few things.**

* * *

><p>The next day was mainly dull for the children.<p>

"We have time to go to the forest before the students arrive" Jess said. The others didn't agree.

"No, Voldemort will be really angry. Bella will probably want to get revenge too. It's not safe to go yet!" sighed Neville. Jess slumped back on the comfy armchair by the fire.

"I'm really starting to regret coming here!"

"Me too! It's so boring!" said Ginny sadly. Neville and Harry nodded in agreement.

"It'll get exciting when my good for nothing brother shows up!" Harry was seething. He couldn't believe Dumledore would put them in the safe room.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Harry!" warned Neville. Harry smirked.

"I won't regret hexing his brains out!" he exclaimed. Neville shook his head.

"When exactly are the students coming?" asked Ginn Se wanted to see her brothers, Fred and George, who were also in their last year at Hogwarts. Neville checked his watch.

"Not for another five hours or so!" Ginny sighed.

* * *

><p>Finally when it was time to go to the great hall the gang sat down at the Gryffindor table. Not long after, the students filed themselves into the hall and sat down at their house tables. A girl with bushy hair sat down beside Jess. Unfortunately Mathew Potter and Ron Weasley took seats in front of her.<p>

"Look, all I'm saying Hermione is you could at least help us with potions this year. No doubt Snape still has it in for Mathew!" Ron muttered darkly.

"All I'm saying Ron is, do your own homework!" sh snapped. He leaned back.

"Fine, fine!" Hermione turned to talk to Jess making it clear she was ignoring Ron.

"I haven't seen you before" she said brightly.

"Your Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

"Yeah.." Hermione answered uncertainly.

"We're your new room mates!" said Jess. She pointed to Ginny and then back to herself.

"wonderful, but where are your uniforms?" she asked. Jess shrugged.

"We don't wear uniforms!" she replied.

"Well, the uniforms are compulsory!" her know it all voice rang through Jess' head. Ginny turned to face Hermione.

"Not for us!" she said, smiling sweetly.

"I highly doubt it. Anyway, are those boys without the uniform your brothers or something?" Hermione asked. Jess coughed and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, yet again. She really did seem to be nosy. By this time Mathew and Ron were looking and paying attention to the conversation aswell.

"Do you honestly think those two are our brothers? They have annual wizard chess tournaments!" said Ginny exasperated!

"Oh well how old are you all?" asked Hermione. Mathew was looking at Harry in a funny way. Harry wasn't facing him so Mathew didn't know it was his brother.

"You have a lot of questions. We're fifteen" said Jess pointing to her and Neville, whose face wasn't visible as he was in a whispered conversation with Harry. "He's sixteen" she pointed to Harry. "And Ginny's fourteen"

"Fourteen, how is she in a fifth year dorm then?" asked the very nosy Hermione. But jut then Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"Let the sorting begin!" he declared. McGonegall came walking in with the sorting hat in one hand and a stool in the other. Following her were a long line of first years. McGonegall set th stool down at the front of th hall and called forth the first child. He tremblingly put the hat on his head and jumped slightly when it began to talk. Eventually he was sorted into hufflepuff. The entire ceremony took a good half an hour.

Dumbledore then stood up and made all the usual announcements. "Let the feast begin!" he shouted once he was done with his speech. Immediately foods of all sorts appeared on the table. The students began to tuck in and it wasn't long before everyone in the room was full. The Prefects led all of the first years to the common room. Ginny ad Jess managed to ditch Hermione.

"God, she asks a lot fo questions!" exclaimed Ginn. The boys nodded.

"We heard.." said Harry. He rolled his eyes and mimed her making the girls giggle. "Uniforms are compulsory you know!" he said in a high-pitched know-it-all voice. Just then Hermione came storming past.

"I apologise for trying to welcome you to our school and stop you getting in trouble!" she sounded offended, hurt and exasperated! She walked on with her head held high.

"I'm going to apply for a new room-mate..." Ginny said. The others laughed. When they reached the common room they went to their separate dorm rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>*Boys room* <strong>

"Those new kids are freaks!" said Mathew to Ron. Ron nodded like a little obedient puppy.

"Definitely!" he violently nodded his head. Harry and Neville were standing in he doorway.

"Ahem!" coughed Neville. Mathew began to speak.

"Get out of our room!" then he saw the 'new kids'. He smirked. "Aww, are the little first years _lost?_" Ron laughed hysterically. Mathew just stood smirking.

"Hmmmm, nope! This is our room. Check the plaque! Now, do you not remember us?" asked Neville. Mathew looked at hir faces. Suddenly it dawned on him: his good for noting brother was his new room-mate!

"No way am I sharing with you, freak!" he snarled. "Get out of my room. I'm sure that stupid oaf, Hagrid, has room for you. Oh wait, I forgot. He's too fat to have anyone in his 'house' with him!" he glared at his brother.

"No thanks!" said Harry. He sat down on his bed. Neville smirked and lay down on his own bed. Mathew seemed to have forgotten all about un-packing.

"What's wrong? Need a _servant _just to _unpack your clothes?_ Man, you really are a stupid, helpless idiot!" said Neville. Mathew was seething by this time and Harry was quite enjoying it. Their other room-mates came in then and Mathew, to save himself the embarrassment of being teased by the new kids, went back to un-packing.

* * *

><p><strong>*Girls room*<strong>

As Ginny and Jess entered their room, Hermione turned and kept her back towards them. Ginny and Jess ignored her and lay on their beds.

"Don't you have un-packing to do?" asked Hermione lazily. Jess shook her head.

"We arrived a few days early" Ginny explained.

"Hey, I noticed you were talking to 'the boy who lived' and Ron Weasley!" said Jess. Ginny looked up at the mention of her brother. Hermione glared but answered their question.

"I'm best friends with Mathew Potter and... Ron" she emphasised Mathews name and added Rons name at the end, a little dully.

"Why?" asked Jess. Ginny shook her head.

"Because Mathews the 'chosen one' and Ron's a big kiss up! The only reason he's best friends with Mathew is because he _adores _him and trails after him like a lost puppy" said Ginny. Jess shrugged.

"Oh by the way. I didn't catch your names earlier!" said Hermione.

"Jessica Black"

"Ginny Weasley. The boys who were with us were Harry Potter..."

"And Neville Longbottom!" Hermiones eyes widened in shock. The girls grinned and went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning te gang met up in the common room. They were wearing their normal clothes and Hermione looked at them disapprovingly. Then she caught up with Mathew and Ron and started whispering to them. Ron looked back at Ginny and his lip curled in anger and disappointment. Ginny ignored this and went to breakfast.<p>

"What do you have first?" asked Harry.

"Potions" said Neville.

"potions!" said Jess happily.

"potions!" said Ginny, grinning. Harry grinned too.

"Same. Come on. Don't want to keep the undead waiting!" he joked, referring to Snape. The others grinned and went to class. Once they were all settled in Snape came bursting through the door. He started talking about a stupid potion that all four of the children already knew. Harry yawned and sat staring blankly at the board. Snape stood angrily in front of him.

"Would you care to tel me why you are not paying attention in my class!" he asked, calmly but something in his voice made him sound nasty.

"Sure. I already know this potion!" replied Harry. He knew this would make the potions master unhappy.

"Well, if you already know the potion, please tell us it's ingredients and it's effects on the human?" he said sternly.

"The huumata potion. It sends the drinker into a trance, stopping them from seeing, hearing or being aware of anything around them. The ingredients are dried and crushed Rutuloo, ants blood, water, a beatles shell and powdered tarantula eggs" Harry grinned at seeing the look of shock and anger on his professors face.

"five points from... whatever house you're in!" just then the bell went. Harry glared at his professor before leaving with the others.

The rest of their classes, none of them in which they were all together, went pretty much the same. Finally at lunch time Ginny saw her brothers, Fred and George. They completely ignored Ron and hugged their sister. "We only just found out! It's great that you're here!" they said in unison. Ginny grinned.

"Plus, I'm in seventh year lessons! We all are!" she said, grinning. The twins looked at each other.

"Blimey!" said George.

"What class do you have after lunch?" asked Fred.

"Herbology!" she replied.

"Darn it!" said George.

"For you maybe. I've got herbology too!" smiled Fred.

"Let me see your time table?" asked Gerge. Ginny dug it out of her bag and handed it to her brother. He studied it.

"Aha! We have Defence against the Darks arts together!" he grinned.

After lunch the children went to their classes. Ginny and Fred ignoring the teacher and talking about the years Ginny was gone. Pretty much the same thing happened in her class with George except Neville was also there.

When school was over they went to dinner and then back to the common room to do their homework. They decided to stay in the castle that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so many you might tell me Fred and George have left school by now, but I decided to change their age. I really want them in the same year as Ginny. Also you may have noticed a few other details that I have changed. It's supposed to be this way. Also, I know my chapter with the Halloween ball is meant to be posted today, Halloween day. But earlier on today my keyboard wasn't working so I couldn't do any work on it and it's already ten past eleven now so it's very unlikely it'll be up today. I am so sorry. I will try to get it posted though! Also please review! THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED! Also thanks to all the readers who have stuck by me this far! Thankyou!<strong> **Oh and by the way: I know Ginny was ten when she let home and the rest of them. 11. I know they ran away five years ago but I did not state the dates. Their birthdays will all be fairly soon. Ginny and Jess' birthdays will be in September. I will write about them in a few paragraphs in chapter eleven. Bye now!**


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Ball

**First of all, I would like to thank all 10 thousand readers! A lot of you haven't followed the story but a major thanks goes out to all those who have stuck by me throughout the entire story. A special thanks to: Accio Gold, who read every p, waited patiently and sent me positive things in PM's. I would also like to thank someone else. Unfortunately that someone hasn't logged in when he/she leaves reviews so I can't really give a shout out to her but I can say thankyou. You have stated about twice that I was your favourite author which made me, literally, dance with a mop! More thanks to the people who left a lot of reviews, or even just one. You all know who you are. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get it up on Halloween night.**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks the children spent a lot of time in class, doing homework and searching for Voldemort. They didn't leave the school as much as they had hoped to due to the amount of homework they received each night. Ginny and Jess both had their birthdays in September.<p>

On Ginnys birthday her father came and took her and the twins into Hogsmeade. Ginny had a blast, especially as Harry, Neville and Jess joined tem later in the evening. She received fabulous presents. Harry got her a gold locket in the shape of a heart with a lare ruby in the centre and several little small ones along the chain. It had the letters H ad G entwined on the inside. Jess and Sirius both gave her a Firebolt2000 together. Neville gave her a silver bracelet.

The twins got her a very expensive perfume. The spent all of their savings on it which made Ginny cry. Her father gave her a two-way mirror so the two of them could stay in touch during term. Ginny loved her birthday.

On Jess' birthday, Sirius and Nate both brought her out to dinner at a muggle resteraunt. Nate spent a little time with her while Sirius got her gifts. He gave her the same broom as Ginny and Harry. She was delighted at having her own one, as she was getting sick of having to share Ginny and Harrys. Nate bought her a long gold dress with matching gold studs. Sirius then bought her the matching shoes and necklace. She spent half the day thanking them.

Harry gave her a pair of neon green converse. When Jess received them she grinned. "I love them!" Ginny got her a new neon green jacket to match the converse Harry got her. Neville got her a sparkly, silver wrist watch with tiny, little crystals around the clock bit. He had bought it along with Harry so underneath the head the letters 'N' and 'J' lay, glittering in white fancy writing.

* * *

><p>Two weeks before Halloween Dumbledore made an announcement.<p>

"There is to be a Halloween ball on the 31st of October! Your dress robes will be necessary!" he said. Almost all the girls in the castle gave little squeals. Ginny and Jess huddled together in deep conversation. The boys grinned. They conjured up flowers, hid them behind there backs and stood behind the girls. Harry tapped Ginnys shoulder.

"Would madam care to attend the ball with me?" he asked, presenting the flowers to her. She gave a small scream of delight!

"Yes!" she grinned. Neville coughed so Jess looked at him. He handed her the flowers.

"What he said!" Neville joked pointing to Harry. Jess giggled.

"I would love to go to the ball with you!" she said. He face fell.

"I meant when he asked Seamus to pass the potatoes!" she raised her eyebrows. He smiled. "Joking, Joking!" he insisted. Harry looked to Mathew who was smirking at Harry. Harry smirked back.

"No ned to be jealous, Mathew! I'm sure the grey lady would go to the ball with you. Then again, maybe not!" he smiled sweetly at his brother. Mathew looked at him in outrage! Then he trampled out of the great hall, with Ron following him obediently.

"Like I said. He's a lost puppy!" said Ginny, smirking at Jess. Jess smiled and shook her head.

* * *

><p>In the run up to the Halloween Ball, Harry got asked out many times. The entire castle now knew who he was and all of them were intrigued. Everyone wanted to find out why he ran away, why he came back, why he was in such a high year and why he and his brother seemed to hate each other. Mathew was livid at Harry. Normally everyone adored him but with his brother around he didn't get the attention he wanted.<p>

Each time he got asked out he said no with a sigh. Eventually when the ball came around he was able to relax. Sort of. He an Neville both changed into their robes two and a half hours after the girls left to get ready. They waited in the common room for half an hour before the girls arrived. Ginny came first.

She was wearing a long silver dress with silver flat shoes that weren't visible under her dress. She had the bracelet that Neville gave her on her hair was in a beautiful style. It was tied up, slightly curly, in a fancy bun. The gold necklace Harry had gotten her was on too. She had silver hair pieces in and looked simply fantastic. Harry smiled widely when he saw her. "You look beautiful!" she bowed her head shyly.

"You didn't scrape up too bad either!" she said grinning.

Jess came down next in her gold dress. She had her gold stud ear-rings in and matching shoes and necklace. Her hair was plain black and flowing down casually, neatly and slightly curly like Ginnys. She wore a gold hair band and the wrist watch Neville gave her. She too looked simply fantastic. "Wow!" was all Neville was able to stutter. She grinned proudly, not a bit shy.

The four children left the common room and down the grand staircase into the great hall. It was looking fantastic. The floor was pitch black. The walls and ceiling looking exactly like it did outside, with the stars shining brightly. A soft white mist floated on the dance floor. Pumpkins and skeletons were decorating the stage. The Hogwarts ghosts were also in there. Harry and Neville led their girlfriends out onto the dance floor, where loads of other couple were already dancing. The band was playing slow songs, but as time grew on it grew faster.

The children were having a blast. Eventually the band started playing common muggle Halloween songs. he entire school dancer to _thriller _and _Monster Mash_ among many others. When the kids started getting tired they sauntered off to a table to rest.

"This is more fun than I expected!" laughed jess. Ginny nodded in agreement then slumped back against Harry.

"...Harry...?" she asked innocently. Harry smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Well...would you please go get me some punch?" she asked sweetly. Harry chuckled, but did as she asked. Up at the juice bar Harry met one of the girls he had turned down. Rochelle. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Harry! Having fun?"

"Uh... hi. Yeah it's fun.." he said, rather awkwardly. There was a lot of people up getting juice so Harry had to wait in an awkward silence with Rochelle.

"Soo..." she said. He nodded. He checked his watch. Harry had been waiting to get punch for at least ten minutes. He looked around casually and when he turned back to the bar, before he could stop it, Rochelle leaned forward and kissed him. He was so shocked he didn't do anything for a short time. Then he heard Ginnys voice.

"Harry...?" she asked weakly. He pushed Rochelle back and looked at Ginny. She looked upset, heartbroken and hurt. A tear started rolling down her cheek. He stepped forward.

"Look Gin! Let me explain-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it Harry!" she said, crying. She reached for her necklace and took it off. "It's over..." with that she looked at the necklace and threw it at him "here!" Ginny walked out of the great hall. He tried to run after her but Neville held him back.

"Don't!" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Well that was unexpected! PLEASE REVIEW! Ok, I only had a little while to write this last night so I apologise for any mistakes and for the length. I promise the next chapter will be longer, if only slightly longer. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Trying to find her

**Thankyou for reviewing on the last chapter. To 'ugh', I apologise. I have edited and I hope you will be a little more satisfied. I as a little disappointed by the reviews on my last chapter. Ok, well I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter awoke the next morning hoping that the previous night had all been a dream, but one look at Neville told him the truth. He glared at Harry with a look of disbelief and disgust. Harry looked at him in an apologetic way. "Look, Neville, please let me explain! It wasn't what it looked like!" he insisted. Neville merely shook his head and walked out of the dormitory. Harry gave a sigh and lay back on his bed. He then looked towards his brother. Mathew was smirking joyously as his brothers despair. "You might want to go see Pomfrey. I think there's something wrong with your face!" he said through gritted teeth.<p>

Harry stood up and got dressed before rushing out of the room. He was hoping to find Ginny. Jess was just about to leave the common room when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Jess!" he called. "Jess, please!" Jess bowed her had before raising it and turning to look at him.

"Ginny doesn't want to talk to you! Just stay way from her Harry!" she said.

"No, wait! I swear she kissed me!" he insisted with a hint of pleading in his voice. Jess looked at him.

"I'm not the one you should be telling. Leave me out of this!" then she stalked out through the portrait door. Harry put his hands over his face and sank into the nearest arm-chair. Hermione Granger walked past his chair.

"Just because you have special privileges doesn't mean you get skip class" she said. She was clearly angry at the treatment the gang received. Mathew came down next and muttered a small 'come on'. She nodded and followed him happily. Harry glared at them. Then he too set off for breakfast. When he go there he found he couldn't eat a thing. Soon the bell rang for class to begin and he set of for Care of Magical Creatures. Sadly he didn't have any classes with Ginny that day. Unfortunately both Fred and George were in his Care of Magical Creatures class. He sauntered over to Hagrids hut and sure enough the Weasley twins cornered him.

"What the hell did you do to our sister?" they demanded. Normally the twins were happy, easy-going and nice. On this particular occasion though, they were far from the twins Harry knew.

"Nothing! Well ok, something, but it wasn't my fault! Rochelle kissed me! Not the other way around! I couldn't stop her!" he insisted. Fred and George looked at each other. Then they looked at Harry and glared at him, but let him go. "Thank you!"

"You have to apologise to our sister!" they demanded angrily. Harry nodded.

"I'm trying to, but she doesn't exactly want to talk to me!" he said. "Plus I'm not in any of her classes today!"

"Find a way!" just then Remus came up to them.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Fred George were quick to reply.

"Nothing, professor!" they chanted. Remus looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows.

"Like they said, nothing!" he insisted. Remus didn't look convinced but let it go never the less.

"Well, then. Please pay attention to our class!" he said. The boys nodded and walked over to where Hagrid had the students gathered.

"Now, these 'ere are Great Hornflusters! Be careful 'round 'em. Vicious wee things, they are!" the half giant grunted. A few Hufflepuffs attempted to touch one, but Remus stepped in.

"Like Hagrid said, they are vicious creatures! Please keep your hands of them!" he said sternly. The Hufflepuffs backed of quickly.

Later on in the day, a lunch, Harry attempted to talk to Ginny, but couldn't find her. Neville looked at him. "I wouldn't bother if I was you. She's determined to stay away from you!" he said, taking a bite out of a ham sandwich. Harry ignored him and carried on looking up and down the Gryffindor table. He was unsuccessful in his search.

During his other lessons he ignored the teacher. If he was in a class with Jess or Neville they both sat with someone else and refused to acknowledge him. He shook his head at them and once lessons were over he returned to the common room sadly.

No matter how hard he tried he could not find his ex-girlfriend.

As he was making his way to dinner he bumped into Rochelle. She gathered her books up quickly and hurried away, but then turned. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" He replied. She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break you and Ginny up. I don't know why I did it, I'm sorry!" Rochelle said guiltily and awkwardly. He smiled weakly then headed to the Great Hall. If he did not find Ginny there he would go searching outside the grounds.

He sat down at the table and once again, scanned it for Ginny but his efforts were in vain.

After having a quick meal he ran back to the common room to retrieve his coat and then he headed into Hogsmeade. He quickly checked a few shops and the pubs before going to Diagon Alley. He had no idea why she would go Diagon Alley and didn't know where to search for her. He checked the ice-cream parlour and all the dress shops. He checked the quittich shop and broom store but couldn't find her. He didn't know where to look next, but then he thought of something. The Three Broomsticks! he ran and tapped the wall and entered the pub. "Tom, did a fiery, maybe upset, red-head come in here?" hopeful was the tone of his voice. Tom thought fo a moment or two.

"Ah, yes. You mean the tearful little one?" Harry nodded, remembering how she was the last night. "She left about an hour ago" he said quietly before returning to serve a customer. Harry sighed and sat at one of the tables.

'Great, just great!'

he thought. _'The only place left is...Albania!" _he jumped up and apparated to their old camp. He looked around desperately but couldn't find her anywhere. He checked by the lake but she wasn't there either. Harry sat down beside the lake and thought. _'She doesn't want to see me. I should just give up! No, I have to make her no it's her I love, not Rochelle! But, where could she have gone?' _he asked himself. _'I'm never going to fi….wait! I know where she is!' _he thought happily. Harry quickly apparated to their _old _base. As he walked into the living room he gasped. The death-eaters had destroyed the place. There was no furniture but the walls had burn marks, the floor was caving in and the ceiling looked like it was about to drop.

"Ginny?" he called. Harry was stepping carefully and cautiously around the floor and through the rooms. "Ginny, I just want to talk!" he called into the darkness. Then he heard a soft movement.

"How did you find me here?" she asked. Harry looked around until he spotted her by a window.

"I thought of all the places you've lived. Ginny, why would you come here and put so much effort into hiding, just because I made a stupid mistake?"

"I'm not hiding from you! I was upset, so I came here! I've been coming here a lot since we started school. I don't know why, but I just like it here!"

"Ginny, I'm sorry! Rochelle kissed me! I know how it might've looked but I didn't know she was going to do that!" he pleaded.

"It didn't look like you were trying to stop her! You just stood there, letting her kiss you!"

"I was in shock! I wasn't thinking straight! But I pushed her away, didn't I?"

"Only because you heard me! Look, Harry it's over! Please just accept it!"

"Ginny, I love _you _not her! Please, let's just forget about it!" he begged.

"No! Harry, goodbye! I'll see you back at Hogwarts!" she said. He nodded defeated.

"Can we at least be friends?"

"I don't know!" and with that she walked out. Harry sat down on the floor.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Potter!" he said, angrily but most of all, upset!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapter is so terrible. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer. It's the qudditch try outs in the next chapter. There will be about 4-5 more chapters. Ok, well I really would like reviews. Lot's this time please? Even if I have the chapter written it won't be up until I get at least 104 reviews. Once again my keyboard is acting up (sorry) so I apologise for any mistakes! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Quidditch trials

**I now I wasn't going to post this chapter until I got 104 reviews, but I can't help myself. Well, here's chapter 13. I hope you like it more than the last chapter. I know it was a large disappointment, but I'm back at schoolso I've had a lot to do, therefore I haven't had much time to just sit down and think about it a lot, before writing it. **

* * *

><p>After Harrys talk with Ginny, Jess and Neville had begun to talk to him again. The twins no longer wished to kill him, but one thing stayed the same. Harry and Ginny were still broken up. Harry hd accepted the fact that Ginny didn't want to et back together, but a flame of hope still lay lit. The two of them only spoke to each other about Voldemort or on certain occasions, school work.<p>

One day, two weeks after Harrys little talk with Ginny, the gang noticed something new on the notice board. Quidditch try outs. "Brilliant! I'm trying out!" said Jess. Neville shrugged his shoulders. He never really liked quidditch and even if he did, he didn't have a broom.

"I'm trying out too. How many places do they have?" he asked. Jess checked.

"Three chasers and one seeker. I'm going to try out for chaser" she replied

"Same" said Ginny.

"Seeker" Harry said. "When is it?"

"Uh...tomorrow!" Neville replied. Ginny, Jess and Harry nodded then they went to class. Unfortunately, they had potions first and ever since their first day Snape had been trying to get them into trouble, taking points from Gryffindor and in short, annoying them. Harry sat at the end of the table beside Neville and Ginny, the other end beside Jess.

"We are going to be doing the potion of painless death today. One pet from a student in this classroom shall be tested on" his voice drawled, calmly but in an evil way. As he walked through the class he stopped at Harrys table. "Would any of you care to offer their pet?" everyone at the table smiled. Ginny smirked.

"Why don't you have my owl, professor?" she asked, smugly. Snape stared at her in a suspicious way.

"Go and retrieve your owl miss. Weasley! Mind you return straight away though!" he snarled. Ginny nodded and went to get her owl. Harry smiled fondly at her before shaking his head.

Ginny returned moments later with her black owl, Jade, perched upon her shoulder. It's ruby-red eyes shining. Ginny handed her to Snape with ease. Once again Snape looked at her with eyes of suspicion. He put the owl in a cage on his desk. Then he told the children to turn to page 28 in their books. "You may begin!"

Ginny and Jess, Harry and Neville set to work in their pairs. Ginny and Jess finished merely seconds before the boys. As they waited for the rest of he class they began to giggle about Ginnys plan. Snape looked at them. "Get to work!"

"We're finished, sir!" said Jess. Snape nodded and tapped his desk loudly. The entire class turned to look at them.

"The educationally _advanced _children have finished their potion. I wonder if it works!" he smirked evilly. Snpe lifted the owl out of the cage and brought it down to Ginnys table. The entire class watched with held breaths. Snape took a vial from his robe and filled it with the liquid in Neville and Harrys potion. He smelled it before dropping it down Jades beak. Her eyes gently closed and she fell to thefloor. Eveyone else in the class gasped. Ginny smiled and lifted the owl up. She rested it on the table and waved her hand over it.

The owls eyes sleepily opened up and it lay for a minute or two before Ginny helped it up. Jade flew away, with not a scratch on her. Snapes eyes were widened in shock. The class began to mutter among themselves. The bell rang, Ginny puck her bag of the floor and waved at her professor. "Bye, sir!" she smiled smugly and Jess followed her out of the classroom eagerly. Neville and Harry left, together, giggling.

"Well, now the school has something else to talk about" smiled Neville. Harry grinned.

"Did you see he look on Snapes face?" he asked. Neville thought back and then burst out laughing, as did Harry. The news quickly spread around the castle that Ginny Weasley could bring animals back from the dead. Many doubted it, but some went far enough as killing their own pets to prove it. When Ginny saw a poor black cat in a grinning boys hand she was disgusted.

"You are the most vile person I have ever met!" she snarled. The other three were scared she was going to hit the boy. Then again, he had actually _killed _his pet, just to prove Ginnys elemental. She grudgingly brought the pet back to life, because she wanted to save the pet not help the boy. She was swarmed with questions for the rest of the day. At one point she wanted to chase Voldemort just to get away from it all. She managed to ditch everyone sometime in the evening in order to practise for quiddich try outs. Not that she needed it.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up early on Saturday morning. Quidditch try outs were that day. He got up an grinned. "Finally, something interesting to do here!" he quickly got dressed and got his broom. When he was in the common room he saw Ginny and Jess talking.<p>

"Where are you going?" Jess asked him. He tapped his nose mysteriously. "Practise for quidditch try outs?" she asked. _'Damn it! How does she always know?' _he asked himself. "We'll join you!" she said while picking up her broom. Ginny puck hers up and then all thee of them went to th quidditch pitch. They weren't the only ones practising. Harry managed to get hold of a snitch, that Jess threw up in the sky for him. Having other people practising was quite good, he got to practise ducking, dodging and over all, flying around them.

The girls meanwhile, took turns standing in goals while the other shot quaffels. When they were done that they chased each other around the pitch trying to get the quaffel and score.

After an hour and a half, Oliver Wood and Fred and George came onto the pitch carrying their brooms. Fred and george quickly questioned Ginny about the whole bird thing and she told them everything.

"Alright, listen up!" Wood shouted. "We only have four spaces. Three chasers and a seeker! We'll try the chasers out first!" he roared.

Wood went into goals. "penalties first!" he called. There were five other people trying out for chaser.

The first three were a total disaster.

The fourth one was ok, managing to get there out of five quaffels into the hoops. The fifth was brilliant, as were Ginny and Jess, managing to get all the quaffels in.

Next they played a mini match against Fred and George. A girl called Miranda swerved around Fred, dodged under George, passed to Ginny who pass to Jess who scored.

At the end of it Wood spoke to the twins for a minute before calling out to everyone trying out for chaser position. "Ok! We have our three chasers! Miranda logworm!"

"Ginny Weasley!" shouted Fred.

"Jess Black!" shouted George. The girls grinned and high-fived each other.

Seeker try-outs were next. There were four people, including Harry, trying out.

Wood threw a snitch into he air and let the students, one by one, catch it while he timed them. The first one was ok. The second one was very good. Harry was third and he done brilliantly. The last one was hopeless. Wood spoke to the twins again before shouting out.

"Our seeker is Harry Potter! The rest of you can leave!" he shouted. He gestured towards the new additions to the team. Miranda was in deep conversation with Ginny. "Girls, quit down now!" he said, grinning. "Ok, you're all fantastic! Congratulations. First practise is tomorrow morning. Be there!" he commanded. The others nodded.

"Don't worry about Wood. Well, do 'cause he's not afraid to let one of you get hurt just to beat the Slytherins" said George.

"You'll be fine though! Just don't get thrown of your brooms!" Fred warned. Ginny said she was going with Miranda and she'd see them later. Harry and Jess said goodbye then headed for the common room.

"How did you do?" Neville asked. He was sitting in an arm-chair by the fire. Jess and Harry gave him sad faces. "Oh, never mind then! He probably made a mistake" he assured them, thinking they didn't make the team. Harry and Jess laughed at him.

"We made the team!" giggled Jess. She sat down beside her boyfriend and Harry went to his room to get changed. It was only then when he realised who the last person trying out for seeker was.

Mathew came into the room, angry. Ron ws sitting on his bed and he asked him 'how did it go?' Mathew glared at him.

"Stupid Harry got seeker! Never mind though, he's hopeless. They only puck him cause he's the new kid. I didn't get a proper chance. I was last so I didn't get enough time!" he insisted. Harry burst out laughing.

"_You _were that loser kid who took so long Wood had make you give up?" Mathew stood defiantly and angrily. He stomped out of the room, with Ron following him. Harry laughed at his brothers behaviour.

Everything was going great for him. Well, almost everything. Now all he needed to do was get back together with Ginny and defeat Voldemort. Somehow...

* * *

><p><strong>Well I really hope you liked it. I got more time to think about this chapter than the last one so I hope it's better. It took almost all day to write it, but I think it might be above the Mary Sue line! Fingers crossed. Please review! IMPERIO! YOU MUST REVIEW! Sorry for mistakes! My keyboard isn't completely fixed yet. I'm probably going to get a new one soon because It's having too big an effect on my writing. A few letters may be missing in some words but please try to ignore it. Spell check doesn't always recognise it unfortunately. Also am I spelling quaffel right? All my Harry Potter books are at my aunties from the last time I stayed there so I couldn't check. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14:The first match

**Chapters won't be up as quick from now on. I'm having a little fight with my friend, well, it's not really little. I think our friendships over forever. She went too far so I'm not going to be updating as much as I'll have to deal with her crap! She has already posted on her blog 'How I made fun of her dyslexia!' She hasn't even been diagnosed with dyslexia so I don't know how that's possible. 'll hardly get on fanfiction so I'm sorry. Chapter fifteen might b up quick but it will take a while for chapter 16. Well, I hope you like the chapter. I'm hoping it's better than my last few chapter which, I admit myself, were absolutely terrible. I hope you continue reading the story. I know it has become less popular. People have been taking it off their favourite and alert lists so that made me sad, but I really hope this chapter win you all back!**

* * *

><p>Quidditch training was on Sunday mornings, Monday evening and Wednesday night. The Gryffindor team were doing great during these practises. The Slytherins often came to watch them practise. When they were there, the Gryffindors used fake tactics to keep their real ones a secret. The day of the first match, Gryffindors against Ravenclaws, came on December 1st.<p>

Harry and the girls headed down to the changing rooms early in the morning for a last practise. The weather was warm and calm, not a cloud in the sky. Perfect for Quidditch. The girls headed of to the girls changing room while Harry met Wood and the twins in the boys changing room. "Nervous, Harry?" Wood asked. Harry shook his head. Wood smiled. "Great, nerves make you play worse!" he said. Then he went out onto the pitch.

The twins approached Harry. "Don't listen to quidditch obsessed idiot!" they winked at him and laughed. Harry rolled his eyes at their antics then went to get ready. When he came out the girls were already there. "Have fun fixing your hair, Harriet?" joked Fred.

"Oh, haha!" said Harry.

"Shut up and gather round!" Wood commanded. The players did as they were told and huddled round Wood. "Ok, play as good as we did in practise. No, even better! Ravenclaws aren't the best, but they're good" the others nodded and spread out onto the pitch for one last practise. Wood threw the snitch into the air and Harry began chasing it. The girls sprung up into the air and Wood kicked of from the ground to go to the hoops. Fred and George threw the quaffel and bludgers up.

Miranda caught the quaffel, clutched it and flew towards Jess. She tossed the ball to Jess who grabbed it, ducked under Fred and threw it to Ginny. Ginny surged forward towards the posts and threw the qauffel at them. Wood surged up and just about stopped the quaffel from going in. He threw it back to the girls. Jess was trying to get away from a bludger with George chasing her trying to hit the ball away. Ginny grabbed the quaffel and flew around the pitch, she tossed it to Miranda who through it back towards the hoops to score. She got the quaffel in and Harry came flying back towards them with the snitch in his hand.

"That was good!" said Wood.

"Good? We were bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Fred. Wood nodded.

"You're right. Now we can go. The match doesn't start till two and it's only quarter past eleven. Plus the Ravenclaws have the pitch booked at half eleven" Wood led them through to the changing rooms. When they were done, Harry came out to see Jess standing alone waiting for him.

"Ginny's gone back with Miranda again. I think she replaced you already, Potter!" she teased. Harry didn't even smile. "Lighten up! It was only a joke!" Jess stormed into the castle. Harry bit his bottom lip, but then followed her in. Neville was there to greet them at the bottom of the main stairs.

"How was last-minute practise?" he enquired.

"Good"

"Although, Harry here needs to lighten up" Jess smiled through gritted teeth. Neville rolled his eyes.

"I'm going for a late breakfast. Coming? You need to eat something before the big game" Harry and Jess nodded and followed him to the great hall. There were a few in having a late breakfast. Apparently they liked to have a lay-on. Harry, Jess and Neville sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and took a slice of buttered toast each. Jess helped herself to a glass of pumpkin juice.

"We're going to kick Ravenclaws but out there!" she said grinning. Harry nodded. Gryffindor had certainly gotten better this year. Wood was already the best keeper the school had. The twins were brilliant beaters, possibly even the best. They had three amazingly talented chasers and a seeker with a fantastic broom, great instincts and fabulous timing.

"We've definitely got a large chance, but you heard Wood. Ravenclaw is a good team. We'll have to play great to beat them"

"They may be good, but they've got nothing on us. Our only real opponents are Slytherin and we'll whoop their asses too!" she smiled. Harry and Neville were used to her big-headedness and positive attitude. When they were done eating, they went back to the common room to get some weekend homework done before the big game.

"Why must they give us so much homework?" asked Harry. He had no problem with the actual homework itself but the quantities in which it was given was enough to make him scream. Jess had only one word of explanation for him.

"NEWTS!" she muttered, trying to finish her Potions assignment. Harry groaned at the thought of having to spend at least a fortnight doing nothing, but exams. Neville laughed.

"You never did like educational work. Well, except if it was ordering us around so we could go do something dramatic like kill death-eaters!" he said and he wasn't joking. Harry chuckled. They carried on doing their homework and at one o'clock Harry and Jess left to go to the pitch.

When they were in their uniforms and ready, the girls came into the room to listen to Woods speech. He spent half an hour talking about something or other. Harry was day dreaming. Ginny and Miranda were having a whispered conversation. Jess, Fred and George were sleeping heavily. They only woke when Wood stopped talking as he clapped his hands together loudly. The three woke up, startled and started to cover up their voyage into their unconscious mind.

"Yeah! Well said Oliver!"

"I'll bear that in mind!"

"Now that that wonderful speech is over, let's go play some quidditch!" Wood raised his eyebrows while the other three laughed. They then all set off out onto the pitch. After a quick tactic reminder Madam Hooch told the team captains, Oliver and a Ravenclaw named Josh Boyle, to shake hands. They did so, gripping each others hands tightly. Then they backed off. Both teams got ready and as Madam Hooch blew the whistle everybody kicked of from the ground into the air. They all circled around, holding their brooms firmly, waiting for Madam Hooch to release the balls. The quaffel went first, then the bludgers and finally the snitch.

Ginny rushed forward and grabbed hold of the quaffel dodging around the Ravenclaw chasers and trying not to get hit by a bludger. A Ravenclaw intercepted the ball, but Jess retrieved it not long after. She surged forward to the hoops and shot, it missed by the tiniest bit. "DAMN!" she screamed. The Ravenclaw keeper threw it out of the hoops and another Ravenclaw caught it. Luckily George shot a bludger straight at the girl who had caught it and she was almost thrown of her broom. The quaffel fell downwards. Miranda surged down and caught it just before it hit the ground. She flew up and passed it to Ginny who passed it to Jess who got hit by a bludger. A ravenclaw came and took the ball and it took the girls a couple of minutes to get it back. Miranda shot at the hoops and the Ravenclaw keeper missed. The quaffel went in and Grffindor was up by ten points.

Everyone in the stands supporting Gyrffindor cheered.

Meanwhile Harry was searching calmly for the snitch. He was up so high he couldn't see all the way down but when he heard the crowds cheer he grinned. His smile faltered a little when realisation hit: Ravenclaw could have scored. He shook his head and concentrated on finding the snitch and ending the game before Ravenclaw won.

The Ravenclaw seeker came flying up towards Harry. He was a young brown-haired boy and seemed to be a skillful flyer. He was looking around frantically for the snitch. Harry scanned the skies calmly. When he saw nothing he moved down and as he moved he heard the crowd cheer again. He looked at the scoreboard. 20 - 0 to Gryffindor. He silently cheered, but just as he did a Ravenclaw made an attempt at a score. He looked down and saw Wood try to catch the quaffel. It hit him squarely on the face and he fell of his broom. Luckily he still held the broom and was dangling from it. The crowd watched, gasping. Wood pulled himself up over the broom and raised his arm triumphantly.

The game carried on with Jess grabbing the quaffle, passing to Ginny, Ginny getting hit by a bludger, Fred hitting a bludger at an opposing beater, Miranda catching the quaffle, passing to Jess, Jess scoring and the score going to 30 - 0 to Gryffindor. Suddenly Harry saw a gold fluttering by Woods ear. A Ravenclaw intercepted the quaffle and sent it flying in Woods direction. Harry lunged forward for the snitch and Ravenclaw scored as Wood was too distracted at what Harry was doing. His fingers grasped the snitch and he screamed triumphantly.

"YES!" he screamed. The Gryfindors cheered and as the Gryffindor team lowered to the ground they crowded around Harry, applauding him. The twins lifted him up on their shoulders.

"First game of the season goes to Gryffindor!" they cheered. Harry grinned, still holding the snitch. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and collected the balls. She got the snitch from Harry and patted him on the back.

"Well-done Gryffindor!" she winked at them.

That night the atmosphere in the common room was brilliant. Harry got many congratulations and Wood got well-done pats on the back. Jess and Neville sat beside Harry. "Told you we'd beat them!" said Jess smugly. Harry grinned.

"You were right then!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I put a lot of effort into this chapter. It took me most of the day. I really hope you like it. Quidditch is my favourite sport and the only sport I know about. Unfortunately it's not real to sad me :( The last few chapters haven't been very good, but I hope you're all satisfied by this chapter!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Harry get's a date

**Chapter fifteen! Hope you like it. One more thing: The story has gotten less popular. Loads of people took it off their alert lists so sorry the quality has gone down. **

* * *

><p>Quidditch became a large part of he gangs life. Neville spent his free time working on the Voldemort situation. He frequently visited the Albanian forest in which Bellatrix had found them. Whenever the other three had finished their homework and completed quidditch practise they would join, which wasn't very often.<p>

Christmas came arround and like Halloween, there was to be a ball. Harry had saddened deeply when he found out. He had immediately looked towards Ginny and remembered the Halloween Ball, when he had asked her to go with hm. He also remember the disaster that had happened at the ball. Ginny didn't look too happy with the ball herself, but said nothing. Harry kept his feelings to himself, but unbeknown to him, everyone arround him was aware of it, including Ginny.

Harry recieved many invitations to the ball, but declined each one. He'd made a resolution not to go to the ball. While doing his care of magical creatures homework Ginny sat on the recliner opposite him. She bit her bottom lip.

"Don't think we're getting back together, Harry, but do you have a date to the ball?" she asked cautiously. Harry froze and hope filled his eyes as he looked at Ginny.

"No" he answered quietly. Ginny seemed even more uncomfortable now.

"Well, I have. I think it's best if you get one too. Harry we're not getting back together. You ned to move on" she seemed upset as she said it. Out of habit, she started playing with her fingers. Harrys hopes were trampled on as she said the horrible words. _'We're not getting back together. You need to move on' _rang through his head. His heart ached as he heard her say she had a date to the ball, but he sighed and nodded.

"I don't know if I'm going to the ball, but" he took a deep breath. "Ok" She sighed in relief and nodded slowly then stood up and raced to her dorm. Harry sat back on his seat and put his hands over his face. _'Great, just great!' _he thought.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke remembering the events of the night before. He was still hurting from the breakup and to find out she had already got a new date was heart breaking. He got up silently and dressed quickly before heading down to breakfast. He ate and drank silently and was soon joined by Neville. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing Harry face. Harry looked at him with a sad expression.<p>

"Ginny... has a date to the Christmas ball!" he said. Nevilles mouth formed into a O shape.

"Who?"

"She didn't say!"

"Well, what else did she say?"

"That she's got a date. I should get one too. That we are never getting back together and that I should move on!"

"Sort of harsh. You ok mate?"

"Yeah, I'll live. What do you have first today?"

"Defence against the Dark Arts"

"Same" replied Harry. Neville smiled weakly. Jess joined soon followed by Ginny. Harry looked at her, but when she returned the gaze he quickly turned away. When the bell rang for class Harry and Neville headed of for DADA together, while Ginny went to astronomy and Jess, herbology.

Harry sat down beside Neville and so did the rest of the class. People were relaxed in professor Blacks classroom as he never gave detentions. Paper aeroplanes were flying around the room controlled by people's wands and brilliant spells were being thrown in all directions. Sirius Black entered the class and clapped his hands loudly. The aeroplanes fell limp and everyone wands rested on their desks.

"Yes, yes. Quiet down now! Ok, we're going to be learning, orally, about the unforgivable curses today. Can anyone name any?" Sirius asked. He sat on his desk casually. Almost everyone in the class put their hands up. He looked around the room. "Yes, Chloe?"

"The Imperio curse, sir!" she said a little sadly. Sirius nodded. He motioned for her to go on. "Well, it forces someone to do something against their will when the spells on them" this time she was a little uncertain.

"Yes, are there any other curses?" he asked. The class raised their hands again. "Neville?"

"Avada Kedavra. The killing spell!" he said. Sirius nodded.

"Yes, the worst one of all. Now are there any other curses?" half the class raised their hands this time. "Harry?"

"The cruciartus curse. A spell that causes intense, physical pain that can have dire effects if held on the victim too long" he gave Neville a sympathetic look as he said this.

"These curses are one of the most dark curses ever. The are illegal so do not try to perform them. They are horrible curses. they're called the unforgivables because, well, they're unforgivable. For homework I want you to write up what you know about these curses" the bell rang just then and Harry and Neville headed of to the rest of their classes.

At the end of the day a fifth year Gryffindor called Maisy Lapowski asked him to the ball. She seemed nice and was very pretty with blonde hair just past her shoulders, bright blue eyes, average height and thin. Ginny had told him to get a date and to move on so he accepted her offer.

"Sure!" he smiled. She smiled back and went to sit with her friends. Harry sat beside Neville. "Well, I did what Ginny asked and got a date to the ball!" he choked on his potato!

"What!? You? The boy who pined over Ginny for like a month!" he spluttered. Harry looked at him defiantly.

"I did not pine!" he defended himself. Neville laughed at his best friend. Jess came up to the boys.

"Guess what?" the boys looked at her questionably. "Dads invited me and you two to stay with him and Nate over the holidays. Ginny's staying with her father!" she said delightedly. Neville and Harry exchange looks and shrugged. Sirius was cool and they seemed to get on well with Nate.

"Ok! We'll come!" they said in unison. Jess gave a small happy squeal and then ran of to tell her dad at the staff table. "Can she get in trouble for going up and screaming at a teacher?" asked Harry, only half-joking. Neville shrugged.

"How should I know?" Harry shook his head and looked up at the staff table. Snape was glaring at her and Dumbledore, Lily and James didn't seem to happy with it but the rest of the staff had no objections. "So anyway, whats your 'girlfriend' called?" asked Neville. Harry glared at him.

"Maisy Lapowski. Wierd last name, cute first name!" he said.

"What does she look like?"

"Slightly tanned, thin, average height. She's blonde with blue eyes. Very pretty!" he grinned. Neville nodded in approval.

"Don't tell Jess this, but she sounds pretty!" he agreed. Harry nodded.

After dinner the gang headed into Hogsmeade. "I think Voldemorts still in the forest. We've been gone for a few months so I don't know if he'll be expecting us or not" said Neville.

"I think we should head out into the forest!" she exclaimed. Ginny wavered for a moment before nodding her agreement.

"Yeah, Jess is right!" Harry said. Neville nodded and the apparated back to the forest. Cautiously and carefully they looked around and before they could stop it death eaters were surrounding them...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I shouldn't do this, but I'm probably going to abandon the story. I just can't be bothered anymore. The fight with my friend has gotten worse and I just found out none of my 'supposed' friends like me. I guess I'm glad I stopped being friends with the girl because she's clearly not a good friend when she's trying to make people hate me by telling everyone make fun of dyslexia and telling me my friends for seven years really hate me. <strong>_

_**Sorry I'm doing this, but this will probably be the last chapter in the story. I'm really sorry!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Before Christmas

**Well, here I am! I'm probably just as surprised as you are that I'm updating, but things are a lot more quieter now and my situation is under control. The girl I was fighting with and I came to a kind of 'truce'. We've agreed to stop fighting, and just not be friends. Now onto another subject. I know breaking up Harry and Ginny might seem like a mistake, but it is very important! You'll understand at the end of the story. I'm hoping to get A LOT of reviews for this chapter! So, please review! Ok, heres the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The teens gasped and backed up, with their wands pointed at the surrounding death-eaters. The death-eaters were cloaked heavily in black with the silver death-eater mask covering their faces. One of them stood in front of the others. "Well, well. I must say, we expected you to come a lot sooner than this. Very disappointing" the kids recognised the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy. They glared at the death-eaters, but they merely snarled at them in return.<p>

Ginny nudged Jess, who kicked the boys and as they had hoped the death-eaters began to attack them, worried of their sudden movement. Quickly the kids threw the protection spells in front of them as stunners were sent from all around. The shields stayed up long enough for them to fireflame out. The balls of fire spat them out into Hogsmeade and they quickly entered the castle. Once they were safely alone in the boys dorm, they began to talk. "How did they know?" Jess asked. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't have apparated directly there. Voldemort knew we'd come back. I don't know how he knew, but he knew!" Neville said.

"We're not going back there!" Ginny insisted. The others nodded their agreement and went to bed.

Next morning Harry met up with Maisy Lapowski. "Hi, Harry!" she smiled at him. "All set for the ball" she asked.

"Hey Maisy. Yeah, you?" she nodded. "Cool, so what have you got first?"

"Potions!" she said with less enthusiasm.

"Bummer!" Harry smiled at her sympathetically. "Well, I got to go! See you around!" he waved his fingers at her before setting off for charms with his wretched mother. When he got there he was angry to see there was only one seat let at the front of the class. He sadly sat down. Lily looked at her son and groaned. She liked the lessons with Harry about as much as Harry did.

"Settle down, settle down!" she commanded. "Today we'll be doing the Ovanastajia charm! It's quite complex, so no pressure to get it right today" she said it her nicest possible voice, but on the inside she just wanted the class finished. "This spell can instantly make you knowledgable in one subject alone!" the class began to mutter among themselves about what they would choose. "Quiet down! The spell only lasts two days! It is not permanent! The incantation is 'Ovajia astanvia!' While you're saying the spell, think of the subject you want your partner to know all about You may begin practising! Pair up please!"

Harry looked at the boy beside him. He was called Cole Smith. "Hi! Would you like to go first or shall I?" he asked Harry. Harry gestured for him to go first. Cole picked his wand up, looked at Harry while concentrating deeply and said the spell aloud. A faint red spark shot out of his wand, but other than that nothing happened.

"Tough luck!" Harry knew the spell was about more than just thinking and speaking. "I'll go next!" Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Cole. As he said the spell calmly he let the magic wash over him. Within a few seconds the spell had taken effect on Cole.

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry, doing exactly what Harry had done and muttered the incantation. It worked and Harry had an instant vast knowledge of cats. "Thanks Harry!" Harry had given Cole the knowledge he needed to do the spell. When Lily saw that they could do the spell, she was angry although she didn't let it show.

"Well done boys! You can leave early!" she said through gritted teeth. Harry smirked at his mother and left the classroom.

At the end of the day Harry and Neville went to Diagon Alley to get their Christmas presents. "Neville, do you think Ginny will be expecting a present from me?"

"Yes, you guys are friends now, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but... what if she doesn't get me anything?"

"She probably will, now don't be such a wuss!" Harry sighed and got her a book on magical creatures.

Neville got Jess a snow globe with two magical illusions of them in it. Harry got Jess the matching neon green shorts and white top that went with the shoes and jacket Ginny and Harry had gotten her for her birthday.

Neville got Ginny a pair of white converse. He got Fred and George things too, as did Harry. They got them expensive, exploding, talking fireworks. They got Nate and Sirius gifts too. Harry got Sirius a plain expensive silver watch and Nate a broom servicing kit. Neville got Sirius a book on defence spells and Nate a big bag of Bertie Botts every Flavour Beans.

"I suppose I should get Maisy something?" Harry looked to Neville for guidance.

"Maybe..." Harry glared at him.

"That's some help!" he snarled. In the end he got her a cheap little silver bracelet.

"It's not much..."

"It'll do!" insisted Neville. Harry shrugged and left the jewellery shop. "Come on, let's go back to the castle. I'm starving!" thy apparated into Hogsmeade and went into the castle and into the Great Hall, after dropping their bags into their dorm room, for a late dinner.

Later that evening Harry and the girls went to quidditch practise. Neville went along with them to watch.

Wood threw the balls into the air and they kicked off from the ground. Ginny scored in the first two minutes and Miranda had been hit with a bludger within ten minutes. Harry found the snitch rather quickly. When they were all on the ground Wood said: "Good practise! We'll crush Hufflepuff next week!" the rest of the team, however, already knew this as Hufflepuff wasn't exactly the best team in the school. In fact they were the worst.

Harry looked around the pitch and saw Draco Malfoy sniggering at them. Malfoy sauntered forward smirking as he went. "What's the matter with your face, Malfoy?" Fred jeered.

"Nothing, but I can't say the same for your quidditch playing!" he seered at them.

"And what's that supposed to mean, you little ferret?" this time Ginny was making fun of him.

"Now, now, Weaslette! No need to be rude. All I'm saying is, you're lucky your only playing _Hufflepuff_" the blonde Malfoy laughed in their faces.

"Shut up Malfoy! At least our father isn't a death-eater!" by this time Neville had joined in. Malfoy glared daggers at them and if looks could kill, the Gryffindor team would have been dead by now.

"Don't you talk about my father like that!"

"Ashamed of your death-eater scum father?" Jess taunted. Malfoy glared at them once more, before turning and leaving. Jess punched her arm in the air triumphantly. "Now ladies and gentlemen, the only way to keep the ugly-nosed white ferret away, is by shaming it into retreating!" she giggled. The others laughed and headed back into the changing rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry it's so short, even shorter than usual, but I'm only just getting back into writing this story. Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be more entertaining and longer! Now, I won't be updating again until I get A LOT of reviews! So get reviewing! Please? For me? IMPERIO! <em>Review...!<em> Seriously though! REVIEW! Or Voldy-shorts is gonna eat padfoot! Yeah, you heard right! If you don't review VOLEMORT IS GOING TO EAT PADFOOT! **


	17. Chapter 17:Ball and Sirius' house!

**I wasn't going to update chapter 17 until I got a pile of reviews on the last one but I can see that's not going to happen now. Never the less, I don't want to give up on the story! So REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>Christmas was beginning to show around Hogwarts. Talk of the Ball could be heard in ever corridor, in the back of classrooms in whisper and during meals in the great hall. The Christmas Decorations had gone up and many people found them self dodging mistletoe in the hallways while trying to get to class. The Great hall held twelve Christmas trees, six on either side, heavily decorated with tinsel and various decorations. Snow covered the ground outside, often snowing.<p>

The Christmas ball was now only one day away. The boys were at dinner, discussing the Christmas holidays. Jess slid along the bench, beside Neville and started telling them the plans for the holidays. "We leave on the train the day after the ball. In the evening. Nate's going to meet us there and bring us to Dad's real house. Apparently Grimmauld Place is just for the Order!" she was bubbling all over with happiness, because the last Christmas she had spent with her brother and father had not been a happy one. This time it was different though, and Jess knew it. The boy's nodded.

"Great!" they said, smiling. They were actually quite excited for Christmas too because they had gotten quite close to Sirius over the term. Nate, they did not know well, but from what they had seen of him they really liked him.

On Harry's mind he most was the Ball. He was quite happy to be going with Maisy, but curiosity of Ginny's date was constantly felt within him. He wanted to know wo was bringing her and he wanted to know now. He asked Neville and Jess a few times, but they knew as little as he did.

* * *

><p>The morning before the Bal, Harry, Ginny and Jess had to get up early for quidditch practise. The girls were not happy about this. "A short practise today. I know you all want to get ready for the ball!" he said, looking pointedly towards Miranda, Ginny and Jess.<p>

They kicked off from the ground and into the air, Harry in search of the snitch, the girls passing the quaffel to on another, the twins fighting bludgers and Wood getting ready to block the quaffel from entering ay of te three hoops. The entire practise was over in fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, at the end the players were all quite wet and messy, due to the wind and drizzle. The girls immediately set off for a bath, each. The boys did the same, but unlike he girls, they didn't get ready for the ball just yet.

"Knight to E5!" Neville commanded, while playing a game of wizards chess with Harry. Harry's bishop was immediately destroyed.

"What? How?" Harry quizzically scratched his head. Neville smirked at him.

"Admit it! You stink at wizards chess! In fact, you stink at _normal _chess!" Harry faked being hurt. Neville chortled at him. "We've go a ball to go to! Come on prince Charming!" Harry followed him up to their dormitories and once again, pulled on the same robes as Halloween. When they were ready they waited in th common room for half an hour. Neville waited by the foot o the stairs for Jess while Harry waited at the bottom of the main staircase for Maisy.

She came down wearing a pale pink dress, long and sleeve-less. Her hair was loose and flowing, with an odd curl. She wore a pale pink rose in her hair and a pink necklace. Harry smiled and as she reached the bottom of the staircase, raised his arm for her to take it, before leading her into te great hall. There were already quite a few couples dancing.

"The room was decorated into an ice castle theme, with a band singing up on the white stage. Harry and Maisy danced for a while before sitting down. It was only then he noticed Ginny. Ginny.

She was wearing a red dress, red shoes, red earrings and a joking santa hat on her head. Laughing wildly and smiling she danced with...Michael Cornor, a Ravenclaw. She did look fabulous. He shook his head. He had Maisy and he couldn't ignore her. He looked around quickly for Jess. "I'll get some juice!" Maisy rose from her chair to get drinks. Harry sat, scanning the room for his two best friends. Eventually he found them.

Jess was wearing a beautiful light green dress. She had a white bracelet on and a white hairband. Her black hair was straightened and it's streaks taken out. He smiled. She was dancing happily with Neville. Maisy returned moments later with two glasses of red juice. Harry thanked her and took a glass. When they were done he asked her to dance again and for the first time that night, he allowed himself to have fun, but he could not completely ignore the aching to have Ginny with him and not Maisy, despite her wonderful personality and pretty looks.

They danced on late into the night, but not longer than Jess and Neville. A little while after midnight Harry and Maisy hd gone to their separate dormitories. Harry had even given her a light peck on the cheek, but he knew he didn't want to be more than friends with her.

* * *

><p>The next morning the gang allowed themselves a long lay-on. Eventually they had to wake up to pack. In order to pass the time Harry packed the muggle way. Then he went down for a late breakfast and a walk down to Hagrids. Hagrid and Harry had become great friends over the first time. Harry liked his joyful personality and kindly nature. "Oh, 'arry! It's only you! Come in, come in!" Harry smiled at the kindly have giant.<p>

"Lookin' forward fer the holidays?"

"Yeah, Neville and I are going with Jess to Sirius' house!"

"Ah, tha's good! Nice, tha' Jess is bondin' with Sirius again. Good man, 'e is!" Hagrid's voice was gruff. They continued to talk for the best part of an hour before Harry headed back for the castle. He met up with Neville, just as he was going to collect his trunk for the train journey.

"Where were you?" Neville asked addressing Harry.

"Hagrids"

"Oh right! Anyway, come on we need our trunks. Everyone's about to head off for Hogsmeade!" Harry nodded and went up with moving staircase, through the portrait hole and up the steps and through the dormitory to his room. He shrunk his trunk down and stuff it in his pocket, as did Neville. They smirked at Mathew and Ron who were trying to lug their trunks down the staircase and headed off Hogsmeade.

Harry walked with Ginny, Jess and Neville to the train and the all sat in a compartment together. The drive to Kings Cross Station was quite a long one. Once or twice Malfoy burst into their compartment. fortunately for them he didn't stay long. "This ride's so boring! I thought it would be fun on the train!"

"You thought wrong!" said Ginny, glaring and Jess. Jess had made her take the train instead of apparation.

"Whatever. Oh by the way, I almost forgot to give you your gift, bu don't open it until Christmas!" she dug around in her trunk before taking out a medium-sized wrapped parcel. Harry ad Neville took heir gits for her out too and handed them to her. Ginny looked relieved when she saw Harry's gift and pulled out one for him, Neville and Jess from her trunk.

When the train finally arrived at Kings Cross, the trio said goodbye to Ginny before trying to find Nate. Eventually they found him and he side apparated the to Sirius' other house. It was a bit bigger than regular size, white and very nice. Nate pushed open the gate and motioned fo the others to go through into the house. He closed the gate behind them and led them into the house. "Welcome home, Jess!" he sad, grinning as he opened the door.

The front hall was very spacious. It had stairs straight in front of the door and a kitchen off to the left and a sitting room to the right. Sirius came out of the kitchen and hugged Jess. "Recognise this place?" Jess nodded. "Thought so! This was your um's parents house. We used to come here a lot. They left it to your mum when they died and when she..." he faded off and quickly changed the subject.

"Your rooms are upstairs!" Nate led them upstairs and into the rooms. The rooms were plain, with a simple four-poster bed. Jess' was different though. It looked like the room she used to have before she ran away. It had pink walls, with a lighter pink fur carpet and a white wooden four poster bed with pink bed-clothes. There were beautiful light wood shelves and a book-case and a white wooden desk with a pink chair. The desk had pictures of her mum, dad brother and all of them together when she was younger. Her large white wooden wardrobe was in the corner beside the window that had white curtains. Some of her old teddies and picture books and things from when she was little cluttered the floor with her purple teddy laying on her pillow.

Jess smiled. "Emmie!" she said, fingering the pink teddy. Sirius came up behind her.

"When we moved here, we took your room with us. Literally! A simple spell helped us. We had to clean things up a bit though...!" he was cut of as Jess embraced him in a hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Plase review this chapter! You know how many reviews I got on the last one? ZERO! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: The beginning

Look,** I'm going to explain about the Harry/Ginny situation. I don't think it was a mistake and I will not just zap them back together. It's all a part of the story and I know I'm losing readers because off it, but I'm going to stay loyal to what's going on. I will not change it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>"Come on! Come on! It's Christmas!" Harry was woken by Jess' loud, screaming, happy voice. He got dressed and knelt to open the presents at the bottom of his bed.<p>

He got a black jacket from Jess, a book on defence against the dark arts from Neville and a pile of sweets from Fred and George. Sirius had given him a black watch. Harry laughed. He had gotten Sirius a watch too. Finally, he came to Ginny's present. It was a small book on potions. He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, but he liked the gift never the less.

Suddenly a small, brown owl landed at the closed window. Harry rushed to open the window and the owl flew in gratefully. It held out its leg which held a small package and a letter. He opened up the letter.

_Harry,_

_Merry Christmas. I wasn't sure if I should get you something, but I did. It's only a few sweets. Hope you like them,_

_Maisy_

He opened up the package to reveal a bag of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. He gave a weak smile and write back.

_Maisy,_

_Thanks. They're my favourite. I got you something too. _

_Harry_

He tied his letter and parcel to Maisy's owl and opened the window for the owl to fly off. He left his room and found Jess and Neville in Jess' room. They were sitting on the carpet talking. "Hey Harry! Thanks for the top and shorts!"

"No problem! Sweet jacket! Thanks! Where'd you find the book on defence spells, Nev?"

"Some place in Knockturn Alley and hey, thanks for the instant darkness powder!" Harry smiled at him. Then he looked at Jess' pile of presents. It was mostly clothes.

"I got a sweet amount of gifts this year! Get out! I gotta get dressed!" the boys left te room and went downstairs. They found Nate in the living room reading a quidditch book.

"Morning! Dad won't be down for ages yet. He's not exactly into early mornings!" he chuckled. "Thanks for the sweets. I love Bertie Bott's! And the broom kit thing'll come in handy!"

"Don't worry about it. Thank you too!" Harry smiled and nodded at him as Neville said this.

"IF YOU WANT TO BE LAZY, FINE! BUT YOU'RE NOT DING IT ON CHRISTMAS! GET U AND GO COOK THE BREAKFAST!" a loud voice, screaming was heard from upstairs.

"Ah, I wondered when that was going to start!" Harry and Neville had both received her Christmas screaming a few times. Nate looked at them, puzzled.

"So this is a regular thing with her?"

"Only on Christmas!" Harry explained.

"Normally it's Ginny screaming at _Jess _to get out of bed!" Neville said.

"Yeah, Jess is usually the lazy one!" Nate looked relieved. Just then Jess came down wearing the neon green outfit Harry and Ginny had both gotten her.

"Merry Christmas!" she sat down on the couch and started eating some of Nates sweets. "Man, I love Christmas!" Harry and Neville were both aware of this. Just then Sirius came downstairs and glared at his daughter.

"Jess, I love you and I'm glad your back, but what the hell? Why would you do that to me?"

"It's Christmas!" she handed him a packet of Bertie Bott's.

"No thanks! I don't get why people love those sweets. Christmas is a time of being lazy and having fun. My fun's sleeping!" Jess smirked. Sirius then went to make breakfast and when they all went into the kitchen there was a marvellous smell. There were five plates of bacon, eggs, sausages, beans and toast.

"Dad's actually a great cook!" Nate said, tucking into his breakfast. After tasting the food, the others nodded in agreement. Sirius laughed.

"I'm not bad!" when they were finished Sirius clapped his hands together. "Who's got sweets?" the others raised their eyebrows.

"Dad loves sweets!" Nate explained. Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Non of that Bert Bott rubbish though! You never know what your eating with them!" Jess ran into the living room and brought in a bag of various sweets.

"Here you go!" she spilled the contents onto the table and as Sirius started cooking dinner they all dug in, including Sirius.

"You four can go play quidditch or something!" the children nodded, even Neville after much persuading from Harry. He borrowed Sirius' broom and they went out into Sirius' mini quid ditch pitch.

"There's only four of us, so two chasers and two keepers. The most scores in half an hour win?" suggested Nate. The other three nodded and took their place, Nate in goals for Harry, and Neville for Jess.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, after three quidditch games they walked into the kitchen. "VICTORIOUS!" Jess screamed. Harry and Nate glared.<p>

"That's 'cause you're a cheat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"It's like living with two toddlers! Harry, Jess, shut up!" Sirius commanded. They stopped bickering to glare at Sirius and then sat down at the table. Before they had a chance to eat their dinner the fireplace flared up, green, and out stepped a panic-stricken Ginny. She looked at her three best friends and nodded sadly.

"It's time.." Harry, Neville and Jess' eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Nate asked them. Ginny turned to look at him.

"Deatheaters are attacking Hogwarts. They're close to tearing our wards down!"

"Can't you just renew the wards and make them stronger?"

"No, we can hold them off for a little while, but despite our strength we cannot beat all of them. It's not just the death eaters. Voldemort's there…" everyone in the room gazed at her, shocked.

The Battle was beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the shortest chapter yet. The next chapter will be longer though. For this story, there will only be two horcruxes. The diadem and the snake. Well, I really hope I get a lot of reviews this time. Just to be clear A LOT of students stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays and all tHe teachers did aswell. Ok, well REVIEW!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Battle

**chapter 19 up! This is the battle readers! Are you ready? REEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW!**

* * *

><p>"We have to get to the castle, now!" Harry ran to the fireplace.<p>

"Wait! Harry, I need to tell you something!" Neville said. Harry motioned for him to go on. "Voldemort has horcruxes!"

"You didn't think this would have been valuable information before now?"

"No, no! I was doing more research. I wanted to make sure I was right. I am!" he insisted.

"It's a little late for that! Voldemort's attacking, _now_!" this time it was Jess who spoke.

"I know, but listen! I know what the horcruxes are! His snake, Nagini, and the lost diadem of Ravenclaw!" the other three looked at each other. They knew the battle was going to be ten times harder now. Harry nodded. He looked around and saw both Nate and Sirius gaping at them.

"Volemort's attacking Hogwarts. Tonight, he's going to have to be killed and not by Mathew Potter!" Sirius nodded. He understood what Harry meant. "We have to go_ now!_" everyone in the room moved towards the fireplace, the gang going first, followed by Nate and Sirius, they arrived at the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade. They looked at around the room, seeing that it was empty.

"The only way we can get into the school, is by breaking through our own wards. That'll break the wards down and the deatheaters'll get in too! We have no other choice though!"

"But the minute we get into the castle, so do the deatheaters!"

"The deatheaters will get in eventually. At least once we're all in the castle we can defend the students!"

"Fourth years and up came back to the castle to help! Well, the Slytherins didn't and a few of the other students didn't either! There's going to be quite a few casualties tonight and..deaths!" the others looked at Ginny as she said this.

"Then we evacuate the younger students. Fourth years and up can decide. Where are the deatheaters at the minute?" Jess asked.

"On top of the mountain, by the forest. They're outside the wards, but not for long!"

"FlameFledding in won't affect the wards, will it?" the others looked at Jess and grinned.

"You genius!" Neville said, grabbing Sirius and evaporating into a ball of fire. Harry did the same with Nate and then the girls followed. They arrived in the courtyard and looking around, seventh year students and professors held their wands, pointed to the sky, mutterng a protection spell. A few broke concentration at the ballsof fire, but the rest carried on.

"Come on, we have to find the horcruxes!"

"Jess and I will go and get something to destruct them!" the boys didn't reply, but ran off in their seperate directions, both thinking deeply. Harry raced to the Ravenclaw common room, easily gaining access. He looked around frantically, almost missing the large bang, followed by screams. _'They're in' _was the only thing he had to think.

Harry gazed up at the statue or Rowena Ravenclaw, gazing at the diadem on her head, which was like a tiara. "Of course! The lost diadem of Ravenclaw!" he rushed off, out of the common room and into the corridor. Immediately he heard screams off spells and pain, running and bangs. On he ran, eventually finding what or more accurately, who he as looking for. The Grey Lady.

"You're the grey lady aren't you?" the grey ghost, who was gliding in the opposite direction of Harry, froze in her steps.

"My name is not _the grey lady!" _she spat, clearly disgusted at Harry's choice of words. Harry stared at her for a moment.

"Sorry. Helena, isn't it?" she turned to face him before nodding slowly. "I need to know where your mothers lost diadem is! Please?"

"It is lost. For centuries now! There's not a person alive who knows where it is!"

"But, you're not alive, are you? You know where it is" she closed her eyes, before opening them and nodding weakly.

"You are intelligent. Yes, I know where my mothers diadem is. A forest in Albania is were it lay" at these words Harry froze. _Albania? _"Of course, that was around fifty years ago. Then _he _came along and _violated _my mothers diadem with dark magic!" Harry gazed. "Yes, he asked me where it was. I foolishly told him!" she glided over to the window in the stone wall. Harry stared out of it, only to regret doing it. The deatheaters and light side were in battle and sadly, the light was losing. Giants, witches, wizards and other dark creatures including dementors roamed, wreaking havoc and hurting almost everyone in their path.

"Helena, you have to tell me where the diadem is! I want to destroy it!" he pleaded with her.

"That's what he said!"

"I'm not like him. He's evil! He's killed so many people! He's the cause of everything that's happening now!"

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE!" she surged forward, her face stricken with anger level with Harry's, screaming into his face before rushing off to the other side of the corridor.

"I'm going to stop him! I swear Helena!" he looked into her faded, sad eyes, wanting with all his heart that she'd give him his answer.

"It is in the room where things are hidden" with that she faded off, no longer in Harry's presence. Harry nodded vigorously before turning and running in the direction of the room of requirement. He stopped in front of it. Walking past it three times he thought_ 'I need the room where things are hidden!' _almost at once the door opened to reveal a room full of books, furniture and various other magical things.

"Accio Horcrux!" when this didn't work he tried "Accio diadem!" neither of the spells worked so he set to finding the diadem the old-fashioned way. Looking. He walked around the room, carefully examining the rows of items, jumping when he saw something glisten. Eventually, he saw a gleam in his eye and turned to face a large mountain of chairs and books, parchment and quills, boxes and cages. He looked at the top and saw the diadem, gleaming. Straight away he began to climb the mountain, as unsteady as it was, he reached the top in almost no time at all. Grabbing the diadem, triumphantly he jumped back to the ground.

He stared at the diadem, smiling. A great ball of fire appeared beside him, throwing Neville out of it. "Talked to the grey lady then? Blimey, what's wrong with her?" then he saw the diadem and grinned. "Yes! Come on let's find the girls and kill this sucker!" they hurried out the door, and through the castle, dodging spells, throwing spells and defending people. After about half an hour they found the girls outside the great hall. They motioned for them to come behind a tapestry in one of the wall.

"Basilisk fangs! It was hard, but we got a few! Those killer snakes don't like to be killed, do they?"

"Nobody likes to be killed Jess. And thanks!" Harry dropped the diadem to the floor and held the basilisk fang above his head, ready to penetrate the diadem. He brought it crashing down and as it made contact with the diadem a large black and gray mist or smoke of some sort rose into the air, bringing a hoarse and throaty screech with it. The fang dropped to the ground as Harry brought his hands up over his ears! He fell to the ground,Finding himself In completely different surroundings. A scary, icy cold voice was roaring. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the jet of green light shot out towards a random death eater. As the man fell, dead, his eyes were full of pure hope. The death eaters surrounding him gasped and backed up.

As Harry was pulled back into reality, he saw the concerned faces of his friends around him. "I think I was just in Voldemort's mind! He's angry. He know's we know about his horcruxes. He killed a death eater!" the others stared at him, concerned. They knew the snake had to be killed.

"How do we find the snake?" the others looked at Ginny and shrugged their shoulders.

"Come on!" Harry jumped up and ran out past the tapestry into the middle of the battle. Neville and Jess followed.

"HARRY!" Harry turned to see Ginny standing, outside the tapestry. "I forgive you.." he smiled at those words, rushed forward, grabbed her shoulders and their lips locked in a moment of passion. He tenderly pulled away and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the locket he had given her on her birthday and smiled as he put it in her hands. She smiled back and Harry raced off to help a first year hiding from a the battle.

"Why haven't you been evacuated?" he asked softly. The child merely stood in the shadows refusing to answer. Harry looked through her mind and found what he was looking for. He grabbed her hands and apparated her into the living room of her house. Lucky for him, her parents were also magical. He nodded to them and fled back to the castle.

_'Stop this at once! Your efforts are futile! You cannot defend yourselves. I give you one hour to dispose of your dead with dignity. In that one hour I talk to the boy who lived alone' _Harry dropped to his knees as the cold, icy, hard voice of Lord Voldemort rang through his ears, and everyone elses. _'Come to the forbidden forest and face me! You have one hour...I order my forces to retreat!' _with that the deatheaters began to retreat, the giants and other creatures heading off into the forbidden forest. Soon nothing, but cries could be heard.

Harry looked over to one corner of the room and saw James and Lily Potter trying to soothe their son, for Mathew was shaking and crying too. He stalked over to them. "Go! Apparate away! Anything, just leave this place. He's not looking for _you_!" the Potters merely feebly nodded their heads before grabbing Mathew and leaving the battle ground. Harry headed for the great hall, seeing all the dead bodies and injuries made him feel like screaming in anger. His eyes spotted Ginny, she was sitting up with a horde of redheads. He walked up slowly towards them and saw Fred Weasley, laying on the ground, barely alive. He took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. "You have to get him away from here!" she nodded sadly and grabbed her mothers arms, putting her hand on Fred's chest, they apparated away. A few minutes later she returned alone.

"Molly's taking care of him. They're at Grimmauld Place" the older Weasley brothers apparated away, one of them taking Ron with him.

"I'm staying!" George said.

"Me too!" Arthur said. Ginny smiled and hugged her brother and father. Harry meanwhile looked for another person in the room. A person whom he hadn't seen at all in the hours that had passed. Eventually his eyes found him. Harry walked to the front of the great hall and up to the staff table, where Dumbledore sat alone.

"Do you see your mistake now?" he asked him. Dumbledore sadly nodded.

"Mathew isn't the boy who lived, is he?" Harry just stared into Dumbledores eyes. "I'm sorry Harry!" Harry backed up.

"There's no need to act all repentant. I'm going to try to kill Voldemort anyway!" then he walked off, finding Jess and Neville sitting beside Sirius and Nate. A young girl, around Nates age was cleaning up his leg, which looked like it had been cut.

"Harry, you're not going to the woods! We have to kill the snake first!" Harry shrugged.

"It's the only way. The snake's with Voldemort!"

"Good luck Harry!" Jess hugged him, hard. Neville did the same.

"You can kill the mouldy face old bastard!" Harry gave a weak chuckle. Then, he headed off out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Sorry! Anyway I really hope you guys like this chapter. I put A LOT of effort into it! So A LOT of reviews would be nice! PRETTY PLEASE! Anyway, good news! You guys got what you wanted. HARRY AND GINNY ARE BACK TOGETHER! So there' only two more chapters in the story after this one and I'm really going to miss writing it. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: The ending

**Part two of the final battle. That's all I'm saying...**

* * *

><p>The sky had already begun to get dark and that's what made Harry realise how long the battle had gone on. On through the darkened woods, through the trees, listening to the crunch of leaves, he went. The further he walked the more dark magic he felt. That's what guided him. Icy coldness seemed to be surrounding him now along with the faint hum of voice. Nearer he got still, until he was standing, facing Voldemort's back. He saw the inhuman body freeze up and slowly turn to face him. "Harry Potter..The true boy-who-lived! Come to die!" Quick as a flash the ark wizard had his wand in the air. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort's eyes went wide with glee as he uttered those two fatal words. Unfortunately, Harry had begun to fight back.<p>

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he was taking a great risk with this spell, bu something told him to just go for it. Harry's jet of red light and Voldemorts green met in the middle, connecting. Sparks flew off and both wizards found it a struggle to keep it up.

Then two balls of fire appeared beside Harry, and one behind Voldemort. Harry grinned and Ginny and Jess shot their spells at Voldemort. Meanwhile, Neville stepped out of the fire, pulling a glinting blood soaked sword from the side of his body, quickly he rushed forward and sliced it through Nagini's head. "NOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort feel to his knees, his head thrown back. Harry motioned or the others to come an he gave them a grateful look as they ran through the forest, eventually disappearing into their balls of fire. Once they were in te grounds Harry turned and grabbed Ginny.

"Ginny I love you soo much, no matter what happens, always remember that!" he kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you too Harry! And, and I'll bring you back if you know...my elemental!" she said frantically and hopefully.

"Ginny, you know you can't. This is prophecy work! You can't bring back those who died because of a prophecy. You know that. We know that.." he hugged her hard, silent tears dripping from his face. When he pulled back he saw that Ginny was crying too.

"Good luck Harry" he smiled at her and turned towards the forbidden forest. He saw only one person. Lord Voldemort. "Go!" he commanded to the others. They shook their heads stubbornly and stepped back. Just then, many of the people in the great hall came out. Their eyes widened in shock and fear when they saw Voldemort. Many of them shook in fear. But most of them stood strong, holding their wands, ready to help. Neville was trying to tell them that they couldn't interfere.

On, Voldemort walked. He stopped about 20 metres from Harry. "It is time to _die, _Potter!" he sneered.

"Bring it on, Tom!" it was now or never, Harry knew this. He done i wordlessly. The avada Kedavra. The jet of green light shot out of his wand, nearly reaching Voldemort before a protecting shield was put up. Harry resulted to using dark magic. He threw curses at Voldemort, slicing curses, cruicartus curse, sectumsempra curse!

"Is that all you can do? Really, now. I was given to believe that Harry Potter was unbeatable, intelligent, _powerful_! It appears I was informed wrongly"

"Think again, bastard!" now, he fought with everything he had. With all his will power, strength and he fought with love. He thought of Ginny. He thought of how much his world had been shattered when they broke up. He thought of how he felt like he was the king of the world when she forgave him. He thought of Ginny. That gave him an upper hand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the spell surged forward so fast, so powerful, so brilliant that Voldemort had only time to scream. He fell to the ground, his body turning to ash and rising up into the dark night sky. That was it. Lord Voldemort, the most feared and dark wizard alive, dead. He did it.

* * *

><p>Back in the Great Hall Harry felt so many eyes staring at him. Though they did not say it aloud they were thanking him. Mixed emotions rang through everyone. Hurt, grief, pain, relief, thankfulness. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Neville smiling behind him. "You did it!" Harry nodded and smiled.<p>

"_We _did it! Without you guys I'd have been long since dead"

"Too right!" Jess had now joined. "Remember the time we were hiding from the deatheaters.."

"And Harry tripped over his untied shoe laces in the middle of the group of deatheaters!" they laughed as they remembered back.

"Or the time he fell into that freezing lake!" chuckled Neville.

"That's why I learned how to swim! Anyway, Jess nearly gave us away more times than me!" Harry defended himself.

"Neville was always there to sort it out though!" Ginny said.

"Yeah. Remember that time Ginny thought it would be fun to work at the ministry of magic so she used Polly juice potion to get a _job _there!" they all laughed as they remembered.

"Yeah, that's our story! We were neglected so we ran away"

"Yeah that's us, the Neglected Runaways"

* * *

><p><strong>Really short chapter, I'm sorry! Well this is the end. The story's finished and I have a lot of people to thank. My readers who stuck by the story even if they didn't like something, without you guys I'd never have finished it. I just want to thank everyone individually, but of course that would be like thanking sixty people. We made it to the end! Goodbye! I've loved writing this story and I'm going to miss doing it.<strong>


End file.
